New Hope and Love Sequel to Living a Lie
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel people! Yay! So, Astalder's gone, as is Haldir. Fast forward a few years to the Fellowship...and Haldir in Lothlórien. Story is a bit different, but I've kinda mixed book and film. You'll see what I mean!
1. Farewells and the Fellowship

Well, here you are people. The sequel to 'Living a Lie' – 'New Love and Hope. Crap name, I know, but hey, it's a start. If, when reading this, you think of anything better, please tell me. The ideas would be greatly appreciated! ^_^ 

Well, generally, I got great feedback on the last chapter of Living a Lie. Replies to all reviews are below. Thank you to everyone in advance for the names you gave me. Cookies and ice cream to you all! I put them all together, and New Love and Hope was what I came up with. ^_^ 

By the way, Éowyn is rather OOC in this story. You know how she's really hard and defensive in LotR? Well, in this story, she's a bit…softer. But still as determined to fight trust me! She hasn't changed in that way. Just showing her delicate, feminine side a little. 

So, I hope you enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy Living a Lie. Now, on with New Love and Hope! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

eruinichil – Arrow up his ass? Hmm, good idea, but I've got a feeling the Elves wouldn't do that! There might be slash, there might not be…

Heehee…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Piratey Elf – 1.34 in the morning? You're mad! Heehee, just joking. They were really cool names actually. Especially Poisons of Love. But I couldn't fit it in with the plot, cos half of this story's already written! Doh! Thanks anyway, and thanks (again) for reviewing. ^_^ 

SEP – I like to drag romances out a bit, ya know? Here's the sequel for you, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy Living a Lie. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Legolas Amin Aniron – Silent Wings? Kinda cool. You gave me plenty of praise to lap up! Beautiful, wonderful, excellent…careful, else my head'll explode with pride! I got your e-mail, thanks. It made you cry? Aww…

I want to read this Fallen Star. It sounds so cool! I will definitely go and look at your stories sometime, sure! And I promise to review. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

By the way, threesomes with the twins rock! ^_^ 

Angel From Hell – Cute. I like that word! Here's the sequel for you. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing. (I still love your name!) ^_^ 

Elerrina – They were good names! Don't think too hard; you'll give yourself a headache! At least…that's what happens to me… 

Anyway…

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this sequel. ^_^

Kept-Secret – Don't feel bad. It _is _hard to think of names on the spot just like that when an author clicks her fingers! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy New Love and Hope. ^_^

Starlit Hope - *Gives you another tissue, just in case* Glomps me? Er…ok…

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the sequel. ^_^

Miriellar – Hope you enjoy the sequel, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

The Nameless Elf – Living the Truth? Hmm, I like it! Yeah, I could have gone on for ages, but then again, the romance could have been too rushed. I like to make them last! Of course Haldir is in the sequel, and Leggy and him _might _fall in love…

Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy New Hope and Love. 

laegoleaf – Meet You There…yep, I like it! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this story. ^_^ 

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Moving On? That's good! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like New Hope and Love. ^_^ (I still love your name!) 

Cheysuli – He might be back, he might not be. You'll just have to wait and see…

Promises To Keep? Yep, like that too! You guys are all coming up with really good names, yet when I put them all together, I come with New Love and Hope! Its crap! Thanks for reviewing, and UPDATE SOON! Yeah, I know I'm meant to put that in a review, but hey! Never mind. Thanks for reviewing, and you're still really cool! ^_^ 

seeing-spots – Vengeance could be in it, I'm not sure! Beta reader? I'll definitely think about it. Thing is, my mate often checks them over, but I could always do with someone else! Thanks for offering. But then, you'd see the chapter first, and then there would be no point in you reading it again when I post it, and so you won't be able to review! *takes breath* Phew…

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like New Love and Hope. ^_^ 

Woah, so many replies to write! Now I've got to go and do the replies on Love Conquers All! *plods off grumpily, wiggling fingers cos they ache!* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_New Love and Hope._**

_Chapter 1: Farewells and the Fellowship. _

"And you think I didn't?" 

"I'm just saying! I really did miss you!" 

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off." Legolas took his sister into a giant embrace. "I love you Filigon." 

She sniffed into his tunic. "And I you." 

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm home now." 

"Never leave me like that again." 

"I won't. I promise." 

****

"Just be careful." 

"Don't worry Adar, I will be perfectly fine." 

"Are you sure? I can quite easily send someone else. Thoron will be more than willing to go." 

"No, I need to face my past. Going back will help. Thoron can come with me though. I'll need him." 

Thranduil sighed. "As long as you're sure…" 

"I am Adar." Legolas walked over to stand beside his father at the window, linking his arm through the Kings, and leaning his head on his shoulder. "Plus I really want to see the twins again." 

Thranduil laughed. "Well if you are completely 100% certain, then you may go." 

"Hannon lle." 

"I just don't want you getting hurt again." 

"He isn't there any more. He can't hurt me." 

"I know." 

Legolas smiled and kissed his father on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise. No one is ever going to get me like that again. You know how strong I've become." 

"True, true. Go and get ready then. Just…don't be gone for too long." 

"I promise I won't Adar. To get there and back…6 months tops, ok?" 

"Ok." Legolas smiled again, and hurried off to get ready. 

He was travelling to Imladris to deliver a message for his father. Gollum had escaped from their prisons, and Lord Elrond had to be informed immediately. 

Legolas knew it would be hard going back, after everything that had happened to him there, but he had to be strong. He had to confront his nightmares head on, not hide behind the borders of his home any longer. 

It had been 600 years since the incidents in Imladris, and he was desperate to see his friends, the twin sons of Elrond again. They had visited him in Mirkwood, but he had not left the woods for those 600 years. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity. 

He often wondered how Haldir was getting on. They had written to each other a couple of times, but that had been all. He had never taken up the invitation that had been open to him all these years. He still had not visited the Golden Wood of Lothlórien. Haldir had never again come to Mirkwood bearing a message. He hoped he would see him again one day. 

****

Legolas rode along at a leisurely pace through his homeland. He had four companions with him, all of whom were his friends. He also had his brother, Thoron. They rode in a small cluster, talking merrily about the weeks ahead. 

"So, what is this Council about Legolas?" one of them asked the Prince. 

"I'm not entirely sure. Something about the One has been found again, but who knows?" 

"The One? It was lost aeons ago. Who has supposedly found it? "

"I don't know. I haven't been told much. Look, we're just there to deliver the message about Gollum escaping. Nothing more. We'll find out everything that we need to know in the Council. Let's hurry up. I don't want to be stuck in here too long with only the five of us. Spider numbers are up." They laughed together, and picked up their speed a little. 

The parting between Legolas and his father had been a bitter one. Thranduil was reluctant to let Legolas return to Imladris after the previous happenings, but Legolas was determined to fight his fears. Astalder had been banished; he would not be there. 

//He is still wandering the wilds, alone and unwanted. There is nothing to fear anymore.//

That was what Legolas had to keep reminding himself. 

Whilst they camped that night, Legolas could have sworn he saw shadows moving in the surrounding trees, but put it down to his overactive imagination. Thoron was on watch the other side of the clearing whilst their four friends slept soundly. 

Legolas stared out into the darkness. Nothing. No sound, no movement, only the sighing of the wind through the trees. He relaxed his tense shoulders a little. This was the first time he had left the safety of Mirkwood, and so he was bound to be a tiny bit nervous. 

He scurried silently over to his younger brother. "Anything?" he whispered. 

"Nothing. You?" 

"No. But it's _too _quiet for my liking." 

"Same. Are you feeling ok? You've been rather quiet all day." 

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous about leaving Mirkwood, that's all." 

"I don't blame you. Don't worry big brother, we'll look after you." Legolas smiled at his younger sibling, who was grinning in the fading light of their small campfire. 

"I know you will." He placed a hand on Thorons' shoulder, then hurried back to his post. 

The next morning, they rode out at dawn, wanting to reach the safety of Imladris as quickly as possible. It took them a few days to get through the Pass, encountering Orcs along the way. 

But as they came to the Archway on the edge of the forest that signalled the end of Thranduils' realm, Legolas had a sudden reluctance to leave. He halted his horse just before it whilst the other five rode on. 

"Come on Greeny!" Thoron called, reverting back to his childhood nickname for his older brother. "Race you to the stream!" 

Legolas grinned faintly. "Thoron, I don't know if I can…" 

"Of course you can." He galloped back to Legolas. "It'll be fine," he said in a soft voice. "Come on." He held out his hand. "Do you want me to lead you by the hand like a five-year old?" 

"No!" 

"Well then." He smiled sympathetically. "I know it's hard, but you said yourself you wanted to face your fears. Think about it. Just two more steps and you would have taken the biggest leap so far." 

Legolas nodded and set his face determinedly. He nudged his stallion in the sides, and it walked slowly under the archway. He could sense his masters' restlessness, and so took it slowly. 

Legolas let out the breath he had been holding once he was right out into the open. "Done it," he breathed, smiling. He looked back over his shoulder. 

"Don't look back, let's go," Thoron encouraged him. "Come on, I want this race!" He urged his horse forward, sprinting off into the distance. 

"Cheater!" Legolas yelled after him, spurring his horse on. 

The four friends watched in amusement as the two brothers raced each other. "Is there any hope for those two?" one asked. 

"I doubt it," another answered. They laughed and galloped off after their friends, who were rapidly disappearing over the line of the horizon. 

****

The Council lasted many hours, and many tales were told. Legolas told the whole Council about how Gollum had escaped their guards, and that his trail had been lost long ago. 

A Fellowship was eventually formed to help the Ringbearer along to Mordor to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom. Legolas volunteered for it. 

"Why did you do it?" Thoron asked as they were walking back to their chambers after the meeting was over. "You could have just stood there quietly, and not got involved…but oh no, you just _had _to go along with it, didn't you? I don't believe you sometimes Legolas." 

"I felt it was my duty Thoron." 

"Your duty? What, to trek along to the most evil place in the world to chuck the Ring into Orodruin." 

"Keep your voice down!" Legolas hissed. "For goodness sakes Thoron, you do not shout those words out loud here!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm just…confused as to why you did it. Adar is not going to be pleased with you." 

"I don't care." 

"Legolas." Thoron stopped and put a hand on his brothers' arm. "We just don't want to lose you again. We were so close to losing you completely all those years ago. Please, don't do this." 

"I have to," he sighed. "I must." 

"But…" 

"No buts, Thoron." He took his brother into a huge embrace. "I will be fine, do not worry." He placed a chaste kiss on Thorons' golden head. "I will come back to you, I promise." 

"But I need you here Legolas," Thoron disagreed, mumbling into his older brothers' chest. "You're my big brother, you're supposed to stay with me." 

"I know that, but I cannot be around forever. You managed before, when I was away." 

"But I didn't know you were in danger then. This time is different. I know you're going to be in danger, I know there is a huge risk you will get hurt. I can't just stand by and wait for you to come home, knowing that you may not come at all!" 

"Do not say such things," Legolas protested, pulling away and looking Thoron straight in the eye. "I _will _come home, I _will _survive this. If I survived a whole century of being beaten and…well, I think I can get through this, don't you." 

Thoron shook his head. "Last time was different. The twins were here then, to look after you, to keep an eye on you. Now they're not, and you will be the only Elf. You'll be alone Legolas." 

"I'll have Aragorn, and Mithrandir. Don't worry. The idea of having a whole group of us, is so that we can look out for, and protect each other. We can't have too small a group, else there won't be enough of us, but we can't have too many, as we'll be noticed by the enemy too much. Nine of us is a perfect number. With all those others around me, there is hardly any chance that I will get hurt." 

"I suppose so. But I'm your brother, I'm supposed to worry about you." 

"I know. And I do appreciate it. Now come on. Let's go and get changed. I hate these robes." He plucked at the material. "I want my normal clothes back on." Thoron nodded in agreement, and they carried on walking down the hallway to their chambers. 

****

Two months later, the Fellowship of the Ring set out. Thoron had returned home and given his father the news. Legolas had not wanted to go, as he did not want to have to say another goodbye. So he had remained in Imladris. 

As the group walked on, gradually leaving the haven of Imladris behind them, Legolas' thoughts drifted back to his sister, Filigon. She was the one he really missed, as he always did when he went away from Mirkwood. She had come to his room to say goodbye to him as he was packing. She had said she did not want their father to see her crying. 

She had cried, a lot. Legolas had held her in his arms for ages, not wanting to ever let her go again. Since his ordeals in Imladris, they had become even closer, and the parting was almost impossible. She had given him her bracelet that their mother had given her just before she had passed over to Valinor. 

It was a delicate silver charm bracelet. There was a tiny flower, a heart, a star, a crescent moon, and a small bird to represent Filigon. Her name did mean 'small bird' after all. There was also an arrow, which Filigon had had added on before she had given it to Legolas. She said it was to keep him safe. 

He smiled, fingering it as they walked along. He had refused it at first, saying he would probably lose it, but she had been determined, and put it on his wrist for him, stating firmly that if he ever took it off, she would find out and he would be in serious trouble. 

For days they travelled, heading ever towards the Misty Mountains to hopefully pass through the Red Horn Pass unnoticed. But it was not to be. Their attempt over Caradharas was brave, yet unsuccessful. They had two choices left open to them. Either to go to the Gap of Rohan, and risk going that close to Isengard, or going through the dark Mines of Moria, from where no news had come for many years. 

It was eventually decided to go through the Mines, and Legolas knew he would definitely not like it. They would be dark, underground, and no sunshine would ever pierce the blackness of the cavernous halls lying hidden under the Mountains. 

But he had no choice. He followed the rest of the Company to the West Gate, and after much riddle solving, they managed to get in. Just as they were doing so however, the Watcher in the Water attacked, and grabbed Frodo by the ankle. 

Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water itself, cutting down various limbs off of the creature, and Legolas stood by the doors, firing arrow after arrow. Once they got Frodo down, he shot the Watcher in the eye, and they all ran inside. The Watcher pulled down the doors around them, sealing them inside. 

It was pitch black, and smelt disgusting. Gandalf used the light of his staff to shine on the path ahead. As they walked on, many stumbled across the Dwarf and Orc skeletons lying all over the place. Moria had not housed a living Dwarf for a very long time it seemed. 

//Think sunshine, think sunshine…// 

Legolas kept repeating the words around in his head as they travelled on. As long as he thought of the world outside, he knew he could get through these mines. 

For a countless number of days, they walked on, following the dim light of Gandalfs' staff. They eventually arrived at a tomb, Balins' tomb. They watched in shocked silence as Gimli knelt at its feet, and wept openly.  

Gandalf found a book of records of the Dwarfs' desperate last stand, and as he read the last few pages aloud, Pippin knocked an old skeleton down a well. The noise echoed through the mines, never seeming to end. 

When at last silence returned, the whole company let out a breath they did not realise they had been holding. Gandalf glared at the young Hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" 

Then the drums started. They shut the doors leading into the tomb, and Boromir nearly got shot in the process. "They have a cave troll," he told them disdainfully.   

They all stood around the tomb, Gimli on top of it, and braced themselves. Legolas and Aragorn had arrows notched to their bows. Gimli had his axe at the ready, and Boromir with his sword. The Hobbits stood behind Gandalf, their small swords gripped tightly in their hands, and Gandalf held both his staff and sword aloft. He chucked his hat to one side. 

The doors groaned under the weight of the Orcs pushing against it the other side. As soon as a decent enough hole was made, Legolas shot an arrow through it, and Aragorn followed it up. The doors burst open, and the Orcs flooded in. 

****

They ran, on and on. They had made it out of Moria, but without Gandalf. He had fallen in battle with the Balrog upon the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. The rest of the company had fled, and made it outside. 

They had stopped briefly just outside, to regain their breath, and to let realisation hit them. The Hobbits were already in tears, and the others were close to it. 

Aragorn got them up with Legolas' help, and announced they were making for the Woods of Lothlórien. At this, Legolas' heart lifted. Not only would he at long last see the Golden Wood, but also he would see Haldir again. 

How he longed to see the face of the Marchwarden again, have him hold him like he had in Imladris, feel the silkiness of his hair trickling through his fingers, taste his lips against his own… 

No surprise then, that he was at the very front of the group, leading them down towards the woods that awaited them. Too long he had waited in his fathers' halls, too long had he sat alone, pondering over things that could have been. Now was his chance to make his dreams and fantasies come true. He was not going to let that chance slip away like last time.       

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how was that for a first chapter? Good, bad, absolute crap? Tell me in a review, and all ideas are welcome, as I have already said. Thank you! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	2. Lothlórien has a secret

Wow, great reviews! Thanks guys. You all seemed to like the name, so that was lucky! But as always, new ideas are welcome! ^_^

Replies to all reviews are below. I know this chapter is a day late (I update every Monday now), and that is because I was on the Isle of Wight. For the whole weekend, and it was BLOODY FREEZING! 

Anyway…

I'm home now, and I did get an extra day off school, which kinda made up for it! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

galadriel – I'm not totally sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. If you like REAL slash (Mmm….) go onto libraryofmoria.com. Which I'm sure you have already. Anyway, thanks for the review. (I think…) 

Kyma – I'm really pleased you like it! Sure I'll e-mail you. But, an easier thing surely, would just be to put me on your Author Alerts List? Than you'll get an automatic e-mail. But I know it sometimes fucks up, so…yeah, I'll e-mail. Hope you got it! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Haldir's Heart and Soul – The name's ok? Good. Thanks for reviewing, as always! ^_^ (STILL LVOE YOUR NAME!!! Wish I had thought of it…) 

The Nameless Elf – Yeah. If I said everything that happened, the chapter would just drag. I like skipping. Keeps the story going at a good pace. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Elerrina – Well, I figured that if older brothers look after their younger brothers, why can't the younger brothers do the same? It makes sense to me! 

Haldir _might _die. It depends on what mood I'm in when I reach that particular stage. I could go by the book, and not have him die, or by the movie…

Heehee, I think I'll keep you waiting on that one! Guess I am kinda evil! 

Astalder? Possibly. I'm thinking about it. Don;' know if he's survived all this time in the wild after all. So, thanks for reviewing, (as always!), and enjoy the chapter. ^_^ 

angel form hell – Do you mean _from _hell? Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're liking it. ^_^

Starlit Hope - *hands Starlit Hope king-size box of tissues, just in case* That be enough? Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the rest. ^_^ 

seeing-spots – Yeah, I liked the sunshine bit too. That's why I put it in! Hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 2: Lothlórien has a secret._

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli scowled at the Elf, uttering a deep growl in his throat as he did so. 

Legolas smiled to himself at this comment. He had not been able to take his eyes off the beautiful Elf before him, yet when Haldir caught his gaze, he found his cheeks heating up, and he had to look away. 

Haldir took them to a large flet that night, and talked with Aragorn about entering Lothlórien. Legolas really had to fight the urge to take Haldir aside himself, and kiss him into oblivion to let them in. It would probably work after all. 

Eventually, Haldir consented, and he led them further into the woods. Legolas stayed quite close to the front of the line, but did not dare say anything, lest his voice betray him. Aragorn was also walking beside him, and he did not want the Ranger getting any ideas. 

They talked in Council with the Lord and Lady for a long time, then were permitted to retire to a nearby camp. The Fellowship flung their weapons ands bags down, each picking a bed to sleep on. Except Legolas. He was going to grab that chance, and grab it now. 

Haldir had led them to their sleeping quarters, and when he started to leave, Legolas followed. He slipped out so quietly, that nobody noticed he had gone until much later. 

"Haldir," he whispered, running to catch up with the Marchwarden. 

Haldir turned round to face him, and smiled when he saw it was Legolas. He had waited long for the Prince to come to Lothlórien, and now, he finally had. 

"Mae govannen Legolas," he said, inclining his head. 

"Oh, quit the formality!" Legolas insisted, blushing a little. 

"It is wonderful to see you Legolas. You're looking so well." 

"It has been 600 years. Far too long." 

"I know." Haldir moved closer. "I have missed you." 

"And I you," Legolas replied, his hand reaching up to stroke Haldirs' pale face. Haldir leaned into his touch, taking his other hand in his own. Their fingers entwined, and both desperately wanted to just pull the other unto him, and kiss him right there and then. 

But they were so out in the open; anyone could see them. "Come," Haldir said, pulling away, but still gripping Legolas' hand. "Let me take you somewhere where we will not be disturbed." Legolas smiled, and let the older Elf lead him down a leaf-strewn path. 

They walked on in silence, meeting only a small number of people along the way. Legolas couldn't keep his eyes off of Haldir. He was exactly as he remembered him. Tall, with an air of certain nobility about him. His hair was shining silver, just like he had told Legolas all those years ago, and his eyes were the same, steely grey as before. But Legolas knew there was warmth behind those eyes. He had seen the love and kindness Haldir gave to his friends. 

They came to a fountain, and sat down on the grass beside it; still holding each other's hand. Legolas smiled gently at Haldir, and got one in return. He squeezed Haldirs' hand, the words he wanted to say not being able to come. 

Haldir felt the same way. He lifted a shaky hand to brush his fingers down the peachy skin of the Princes' cheek, coming to rest on his jaw-line, tracing the outline of the finely sculptured cheekbones. Legolas' eyes fluttered shut at the soft contact, and he took a deep breath, trying to remain in control of his emotions. But as soon as he opened his eyes again, he knew it was not possible. He leant forward and claimed Haldirs' lips with his own. 

Haldir knew it was coming and was ready. He took Legolas' head in between his hands, and held him in position against his own. Legolas' arms were already around his body, holding him against him. The Prince was eager, and forced his tongue into Haldirs' mouth. The Marchwarden gladly accepted it. 

When they eventually parted, they leant their foreheads together, trying to get their breath back to a reasonably normal rate. "Haldir..." Legolas whispered. 

"Shh," Haldir replied, lifting a finger to rest against Legolas' lips. "Do not speak. There is no need." They kissed again, more passionately and fervently. 

As Haldir kissed him, memories whizzed through Legolas' mind. Good, bad, evil. Before Astalder, during their relationship, after he left Imladris, the 600 years he spent in Mirkwood, then the Fellowship. Gandalf…

He pulled away. "I cannot," he breathed. He looked up at the Marchwarden, sorrow clearly reflected on his face. "Not so soon after losing Gandalf…" 

"Hush, I understand," Haldir assured him. "You feel it is disrespectful?"   
"Well, yes. Surely I should be grieving, but I do not know how, not properly." 

"I know." He pulled the younger Elf into a strong embrace, and kissed the top of his golden head. "I myself have not come to terms with it. I just don't understand how such a powerful and mighty person can be taken from our world like that." 

"I just don't understand death." He pulled away and looked up at Haldir. "Why is it, that we must always lose the ones we love, in some way or another?"                 

"I don't know," Haldir replied sadly, looking at the ground.     

Legolas frowned. Haldirs' eyes were full of unhappiness, and his voice had gone quieter than a whisper. "Haldir? What is wrong?" He lifted his chin back up to face him, and was startled to see tears shining in the depths of the grey eyes. "Haldir! Why…why the tears? What is wrong? Please tell me." 

"It is nothing," Haldir assured him, wiping his eyes, and making to stand up. But Legolas stopped him. "No, you are going to tell me what is troubling you." He cupped Haldirs' head in his hands and forced him to stare at him. "Why are you crying?" 

"Just talking about death…it brings back so many memories." 

"Memories you would rather forget?" Haldir nodded. "What memories?" 

"Of my mother. She died when I was only 140." Legolas gasped. He had never known. 

"Haldir I…I'm so sorry…I didn't know." He shut his mouth, not trusting his voice to say the right things. He let his hands fall to his sides and looked at the floor. 

"Its ok," Haldir told him, smiling weakly. "It was a very long time ago." 

"But you are clearly still hurting," Legolas argued, looking back at the Elf. "I know there is probably nothing I can do, but I want to help you…somehow…" 

"You're right. There is nothing to be done now. Like I said, it was a very long time ago." He stood up, brushing the stray leaves and bits of grass off of his tunic. 

Legolas scowled and stood up beside him. "I'm not going to let it go at that," he persisted, following as Haldir began to walk away. "You are one of my most dearest friends Haldir…I don't want to see you in pain like this. Please, stop walking so fast." He was running to keep up with him now. 

"Go back to the Fellowship Legolas. They'll be wondering where you are." 

"No." He lunged at Haldir and pinned him to the ground. Haldir struggled, but Legolas was stronger than he seemed. "If you are not going to tell me willingly, then I'll sit on you until you do tell me." That issued a small laugh from the trapped Elf. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to sit cross-legged on Haldirs' chest and abdomen. "You think I'm joking?" He folded his arms and looked down at Haldir. "Come on. I'm not releasing you until you are feeling much better. You're lucky I'm quite light." 

"You don't weigh a thing. Alright. Shall I tell you how she died?" 

"If it makes you feel better. It'll get it off your chest." 

"Then will you _also, _get off my chest?" 

"I'll think about it." 

"Fine." He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "When I was 140 years old, I was out with my older brothers Rumil and Orophin. They were teaching me how to use a bow for the first time. I remember it was rather a daunting experience. Naneth had come along to watch. We were right on the borders, for some reason. Anyway, a band of Orcs attacked, and so Naneth grabbed my hand, and we ran. My brothers were more than capable of defeating the Orcs. Plus, a scout was near, and they would soon be along to help.       

But we were overtaken, and Orcs were soon on all sides. I still had my bow and a few arrows in my quiver. Naneth had her knives. They lunged, and there were just too many. I was knocked unconscious and tossed to one side. When I woke up a few days later, I was told Naneth had been taken away by the Orcs that had escaped, and she still had not been found. Her knives had been found a short way away from the clearing. 

We searched for many weeks, and then came across a cave in the mountains on the western border. It was clearly inhabited by Orcs, and we entered, fearing the worst. I was not actually supposed to go with the patrols, but on this occasion they let me, as it was my mother we were looking for. 

We found her alright. Beaten, tortured…dead. Curled up in the farthest corner of the cave, half-naked, covered in blood, bruises and claw marks. Those beasts had not only beaten her to a pulp, but raped her." He looked up at the Prince, whose face had gone pale. "_Raped, _Legolas, rapedby an _Orc_! We could only imagine the horror she had gone through. 

We brought her back here, even though it was too late to save her. She was buried, but I have never forgotten that day. It was as if the Orcs had purposefully left her there for us to find. Just to torment us further. It's hard, being 140 years old, in the prime of your youth really, and finding your mother, dead after being tortured and raped by Orcs. Your worst enemies." He looked at Legolas, who, if possible, had gone even paler. 

"I…" he stuttered, not being able to speak. He slid off of Haldir and hugged his knees to his chest. 

Haldir sat up beside him, and slipped an arm round his shoulders. "That's why the twins contacted me when you were in trouble. I had seen a ravished Elf at a very early age, and knew what to expect. Since then, I have seen two more of my people get hurt in that way. One was a very old friend of many years, only about 200 years before I came to you. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to save him. He faded away, unable to bear the pain and humiliation. Then it was you, and I was determined that this time, I would succeed in saving you. And I believe I did, didn't I?" 

"Aye." He was still in shock.  

"Legolas." Haldir slipped round to look at the Prince. "It was a very long time ago, and I am over it. In a sense. I still mourn for the loss of my mother, every day, but I know I will never get her back. We tried to save her, and failed. But…I saved you. Surely that is worth something." 

"I know, its nothing to do with that. It's just…its disgusting! If I had been you, I wouldn't have been able to cope. How did you do it Haldir? Your mother had died, after being raped by Orcs, and yet you are still here today! I don't…I cannot even begin to comprehend what you went through." He looked back at the floor. He was still very pale. 

"Why has my tale affected you in such a way?" 

"Because I know. I know what it feels like to be raped. But by an Orc…" He broke off, shutting his eyes. 

Haldir embraced him again, and together, they shed tears over several things. Memories mostly, the past washing over them like water over rocks. 

****

Later that night, Legolas returned to camp. He still had not changed or washed, and desperately wanted to do so. But as soon as he entered, he was bombarded by questions. 

"Where did you go to?" 

"Where have you been?" 

"We thought we'd left you on Lady Galadriels' flet!"  

"I thought the Elves had kidnapped you!" 

Legolas gave Pippin a questioning look at this last comment, then made his way over to his bed. "Just talking with Haldir," he replied, talking to the seven other figures crowded around him. 

"Legolas, are you ok"? Aragorn asked, looking closely at the Elf. "You seem rather pale." 

"I'm always pale." 

"No, paler than usual." 

"I'm fine," he sighed in response, shrugging his quiver off and slinging his bow down onto his bed. 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong; Legolas never, _ever, _slung his bow down like that. He signalled for the others to disperse, and they did so, but kept looking over. 

He sat down beside his friend, who had removed his over-tunic, and was in the process of taking his braids out. "Legolas," he said softly. "I know something is wrong. Please tell me." Legolas smiled to himself, realising that he must have sounded like that to Haldir just an hour or so earlier. 

"I just found out some rather disturbing news is all. Nothing to worry about. It's an Elf thing." Aragorn smiled. He had heard that term many times, and knew where Legolas had got it from. 

"Did you get that saying from Elladan and Elrohir by any chance?" 

"No. They got it from me actually." He grinned at the Ranger, his braid half out, still half in place. 

Aragorn laughed. "I should've known." He frowned again. "But seriously Legolas, you are very pale. What exactly did Haldir tell you?" 

"I can't tell you. Its private." 

"Oh, ok. Do you want a drink?"   
"Yes please." He shook his head, his hair loosening up after being in the same place for so long. 

Aragorn fetched him a cup of water from the fountain, and gave it to him. "Your hair looks longer down," he commented.

"Really?"   
"Yes, I'm sure it does." He smiled. "You should leave it down more often, it looks really nice." 

"Thank you. I quite like it myself." 

Aragorn laughed again, then left the Elf to his own thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's how Haldir knew what to do with our dear Leggy. His own mother had been raped. I thought that added a nice twist to the story. What about you? Tell me in a review, please? 

As I said, I update every Monday, so 3 will be up then. Hope you're liking it so far! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	3. Loving You is Enchanting

Ok, reeeeeeeally short chapter coming up! So I've put up four as well. But review both please! And I may put up 5 a day or two early if you do…

Can't talk much, else ff.net might take it down for being in Chat Format, or whatever they call it! :P

Thank you for all my reviews, and replies are below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SEP – I'm in a good mood too. I like being happy! *joins in dance* Yeah, what happened to her was sad, but at least he saved Leggy! Hope I updated quickly enough, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

MoroTheWolfGod – Here's more, just like you asked. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

laegoleaf – Poor Hally. I'm sure Leggy will look after him. ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Kyma – I lurve reuniting old friends. I might kill him off, I might not! *grins evilly and cackles in faraway corner. Faraway else Kyma might kill me* 

Everyone found the bit 'bout his mum sad. Guess it was! I'm being stupid today, don't ask! Saying loads of random useless things. 

Normal day then…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Elerrina – Eww, Orc rape…let's not go there…

I saw Haldir as quite a cold character, and he's very strong, mentally I mean. So I guessed something major must have happened to him quite young in life. Agree? 

Aragorn doesn't do pressuring. He's a nice, patient, smelly human! Just kidding. Well, when you actually think about the smelly part…

Yep, you said it again! Nice chapter. Thanks very much. *bows enthusiastically* Don't let it go to my head though! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. Hey, another long reply! 

Haldir's Heart and Soul - I'm first in the queue for giving him hugs and kisses! And lots of them…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Starlit Hope – Hurt, pain? Nah, not yet. But I'm a-workin' on it! ^_-

I like putting small comments like Pippin's in there. Brightens the unhappy atmosphere a little, yes? Need anymore tissues? I think I'll stock up, just in case! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

seeing-spots – You liked it? Good, good, that's what I like to hear! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 3: Loving you is enchanting._

The next day, Legolas went in search of Haldir again. He was determined that he would not let go of the Elf that now meant so much to him. 

It was hard to love again, such as he had Astalder, but he knew Haldir would never treat him the way he had. Haldir would always go with him, take it at his own pace. He would not be forceful, or unkind as Astalder had been. 

He came to the tree in which Haldirs' flet nestled, and peered up into it. There was no sound from up above. He shrugged to himself, then proceeded to climb the rope ladder leading up into it. 

He poked his head up through the hole that was the main entrance onto the flet and looked around. There was no one in sight. He lifted himself onto the platform and had a walk round. 

Haldir's flet was immaculately tidy. Everything seemed to have its place, and there was not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere. Legolas cringed as he remembered what his own room back in Mirkwood was like. Exceedingly messy. His bed was never made, unless a maid did it for him, and his clothes would be chucked all over the place. Especially his clothes he wore for riding and archery. If he was ever late in, and there was an important dinner that night, he would have to get changed really fast, and so would just fling his clothes in random directions. 

He came to the writing desk, and found it littered with papers. Feeling rather guilty as he did so, he took a peek at one letter. It was one he had sent Haldir about ten years after leaving Imladris. He recognised his writing, and when he saw the other piece, his own signature. He smiled, remembering when he had written it. It was full of things he had been doing since leaving Imladris. He saw his plea for Haldir to visit Mirkwood, and noted it was signed, 'love your dear friend, Legolas'. 

He heard someone coming up the ladder. He placed the letter back down, and waited at the top. He looked down, and saw a head of silver hair heading his way. He grinned, knowing it to be Haldir. He sat down in a nearby chair, and waited. 

Haldir pulled himself up onto the flet and grinned back at Legolas. "Morning." 

"Morning. Where've you been?" 

"Seeing Orophin. He wanted to show me something." He walked over to a stand with a pitcher of water. "Drink?" Legolas nodded and stood.       

"Your flet's tidy." 

"And that is a big deal because…?" 

"Just saying. Think of it as a compliment." He smiled, taking the glass of water held out to him. "Thanks. My room has never been as tidy as this. Except when it wasn't actually mine." Haldir laughed. 

"Really?" 

"Really. I just can never be bothered to tidy up. There's no point. I know where everything is if it's messy. I know where I've chucked things. The maids don't like it though. They scream blue murder when they go in to try and find one particular thing." 

"I bet they do. If it is anything like Rumils' flet, then I am starting to worry." 

"Why, is it really messy?" 

"Naturally. He is famed for the messiness of his flet." They both laughed. Legolas looked at Haldir as he took a sip of water. He placed his glass down and stepped closer. 

"How are you feeling today Haldir? After yesterday I mean?" 

Haldir placed his glass down too. "Better, thanks." 

"I thought it was my fault, for talking about death and everything. I'm sorry if it was me that triggered it all off." 

"Don't be silly! Of course it wasn't your fault. Just me being sentimental." 

"Good." He looked at the floor. "Haldir, yesterday, I didn't have the chance to tell you how…why, I kissed you like that. I want you to understand; it wasn't just a one-off thing. I really think…no, I know…I know that I…well, I really do…like you, you know?" He looked back up. "As in…I love you." He bit his lip, and realised he was wringing his hands in nervousness. He looked back at the floor, and the butterflies he had felt earlier had increased ten-fold in his stomach. 

Haldir placed his finger under the Princes' chin and lifted his face back up to look at him. He smiled warmly, and stepped closer, bringing his other hand up to stroke Legolas' chin softly. "And I you," he echoed in a whisper. 

Legolas' blue eyes were wide with disbelief as Haldir leant forward and caught his lips in a delicate kiss. Yesterday had been different; they had not admitted to each other how they had felt, but now they had, and it felt so… unique. He responded willingly, his hands coming up to lay lazily on Haldirs' shoulders. He felt Haldirs' arms slip round his waist and hold him tightly against the older Elfs' body. He stepped forward eagerly, wanting to feel Haldir closer to him. 

The kiss deepened, each wanting this desperately. Legolas' hands tangled in Haldirs' silvery hair, Haldirs' grip around him tightening as he did so. 

They broke apart to gaze into each other's eyes for a split second, then kissed again, all the time moving back slowly towards the bed in the far corner of the flet. Haldir nudged Legolas down onto it with his knees and straddled him. He pulled away and looked down at the Prince beneath him. ""Legolas, are you sure about this?" 

"I'm sure," Legolas replied breathlessly. "Please Haldir…I need this, as I know you do." He reached up to the Marchwarden, and Haldir placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss upon Legolas' mouth. He then travelled down, over the delicate skin of Legolas' neck, and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along his collarbone. He started undoing the laces of Legolas' tunic, and grinned when this produced a low moan from the Prince. His hands travelled down, over the ivory coloured skin of Legolas' chest, and finally came to rest upon his abdomen. All the while, he was placing feathery kisses along Legolas' jaw and neckline, readying him for the next part. 

****

"Gods Haldir, I love you so much." 

"I could say exactly the same for you." He propped himself up on one elbow, and gazed down at his lover. Legolas grinned sleepily up at him. He raised a hand up to caress Haldirs' cheek, receiving a kiss on the palm. He yawned and stretched out beneath him, shutting his eyes. 

"Tired?" 

"Hmm." 

"I'll take that as a yes." Legolas yawned again. 

"Whatever you say melamin." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, please review this chapter, then go and read 4! Pretty please with half-naked Legolas on top? And I'm not saying whereabouts he is wearing clothes…

Heeheehee… 

_~Lainfaer~_


	4. Love and Despair

Ok, reasonably long chapter. Hopefully you reviewed the last one; else you shouldn't be here! ^_^ 

Enjoy. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 4: Love and Despair._

"Amin mela lle melamin." 

"Amin mela lle." The two kissed briefly. 

The Fellowship was preparing to leave Lothlórien after a month-long stay. Haldir had taken Legolas aside, and they were saying their final farewells. 

"Be careful," Haldir begged Legolas, pressing his forehead against the Princes. "I couldn't bear to lose you now." 

"You won't," Legolas promised, kissing him again. "Stay here and wait for my return. I will come back to you. Namárie." His voice was husky with both heartache and love for the Elf before him. 

They embraced firmly, neither wishing to let go. Then Legolas heard Aragorn asking someone where he had got to, and he had to return to the others. He kissed his lover once more, then turned his back, and walked down to the boats. 

As they sailed down the Anduin, he looked over his shoulder. The Elves were all standing on the riverside, watching them leave with sorrow in their hearts. He saw Haldir among them, no emotions written on his perfect features. He turned away, facing the river again, unable to look at him. If he did, he knew he would just turn the boat around, and go back to him. But he couldn't. He had to keep going. He had to stay with the Fellowship. 

****

The ground disappeared, mile after mile beneath his soft-shod feet. He made no sound as he ran; there was just the sound of Gimli's heavy plodding behind him and Aragorns' reasonably light footsteps beside him. 

Over Rohan the Three Hunters were running, following desperately after the Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin from them, killing their companion Boromir in the process. 

Legolas could feel Aragorn watching him. He knew his friend was worried about him, but he chose to ignore it. All the way down the River, and even now, he had remained silent, talking only when he was spoken to. He was missing Haldir terribly, and it showed. Aragorn did not know how deep their relationship actually was, and did not fully understand the amount of pain Legolas felt at leaving his love behind. 

Legolas sped up a little and overtook his friend, running off into the distance. Aragorn sighed and ran after him. "Come on Gimli," he yelled over his shoulder. "We're catching up!"  

"Dwarves were not built for long-distance running!" he puffed back, doing his best to keep up with them. "We were made to fight and mine, not run like this! Short-distance maybe, but never this far!" 

Aragorn crested a hilltop, and found Legolas scanning the horizon. "What can you see?" he asked breathlessly, coming up beside the Elf. 

Legolas showed no sign of tiring or fatigue. "The Uruks' are far ahead, though we have gained on them a little," he replied softly, not looking at the Ranger. "How is Gimli faring?" 

"He's fine. Doing well for a Dwarf actually. I'm surprised he can even move in all that armour." Legolas smiled a gentle smile, lifting Aragorns' heart a little. It was good to see his friend smiling again. 

"Legolas, why are you being so quiet and withdrawn?" he asked quietly, still looking at the Prince. 

"What do you mean?" He really did not want this right now. 

"You're hardly talking. And when you do, it is only to answer a question, or tell us something somewhat important. What troubles you melonin?" 

"Nothing, do not worry." 

"I may be a human Legolas, but I am not completely blind." He glanced behind to check Gimli was not too near to overhear. "You are one of my closest friends. I can see something ails you. Please tell me. I am worried, no matter what you say."  

"It is nothing important. It is a personal matter." 

"Do you not trust me?" 

"Of course I do." He finally faced the Ranger. "Its just…I can't explain it. I'm missing Lothlórien. I had an…incredible time there, and wish I could return, or at least stay a little longer. That's all." 

"That's not really personal Legolas. You have someone special back there?" 

"Maybe." He looked back over the rolling plains of Rohan. 

"You do, don't you? Why didn't you tell me before? I am happy for you." Legolas smiled faintly. "I knew it! You do! Come on, who is it?" 

"Must I tell you?" 

"Only if you want I suppose. But I would really like to know. Are wedding bells in the air?" 

Legolas gave a short laugh. "I doubt it." He faced Aragorn, frowning slightly. "Aragorn, this must not be told to anyone else. If that Dwarf finds out…you will be in serious trouble." 

"I understand." 

Legolas sighed. "Its Haldir."   

Aragorn did not show any emotions on his face, though many things went through his head in that moment. He knew male pairings among Elves was common, but he had never guessed Legolas had a male lover, especially not the cold, stern Marchwarden of Lothlórien. He recovered himself quickly. "That is wonderful news Legolas. I don't know why you didn't say anything before." 

"Because…it will take too long to explain. We have not been together long." He grinned. "In fact…only since we arrived there."   
"What, we as in, the Fellowship?"   
"Yes, who else would I be talking about?" 

"Surely you knew him before now." 

"Oh yes, and we had told each other how we felt…in a way. But we had just never done anything about it." Aragorn knew only snippets of his past, and he did not want to drag it all up now. 

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Gimli is coming. No more of this please Aragorn. It is hard enough being away from him." 

"I know." He fingered the Evenstar around his neck. "I understand." 

Gimli arrived then, puffing and panting to the top of the hill. "What have I missed?" He could feel a slight tension in the air. 

"Nothing," Legolas replied quickly. "Quick rest, then we'll continue, agreed?" The other two nodded, and Gimli sat down on a rock, wiping his forehead. 

****

Legolas gazed over the plains of Rohan once again. Except this time, he was in a warm room, with a fire burning merrily in the hearth, and food and drink sat waiting on his table. 

But he was not hungry. Ever since they had arrived at Edoras, he had missed Haldir twice as much. He did not know why; he just had. They had met up with Gandalf again in Fangorn Forest, whom they had thought dead in the Mines of Moria. For a short while he was happy again, but then his mind drifted back to Lothlórien, and his love that waited there for his return. 

Haldir. How he missed him. Just thinking of him made his heart pang with anguish. How he wished to see him again; his hair shining silver in the gentle sunlight of Lothlórien, his cold, but tender eyes watching him, his hands softly caressing his skin…

He stifled a sob, and turned back into his room. He completely ignored the food. He wasn't at all hungry or thirsty. How could he concentrate on food, when his heart was hurting him this much? 

Over the past few days, Aragorn had been giving him funny looks - sideward glances and the sort. He could clearly see something was still wrong with the Elf-Prince, and was not going to let it lie easily. Legolas was preparing himself for an encounter with the Ranger. Aragorn would ask loads of questions, and he would need to be quick on his feet, to stop anything slipping out accidentally. 

Aragorn knew nothing of his past life in Rivendell. Or so he hoped. The twins wouldn't have told him anything; Legolas knew he could trust them. But anyone else could have. Anyone that had been present in the courtroom the day when Astalder was condemned to complete banishment from each Elven realm. 

Any of the healers that had helped Lord Elrond when he had been hurt. He doubted any of them would care if they told anyone. It had all ended years ago after all. Aragorn was always in the Healing Block when he was younger. It could have slipped out then. 

Lord Elrond himself, or Arwen. Aragorn and Arwen were in love, and so she would tell him everything, keep no secrets from him. That's the idea of having a solid relationship. No secrets. 

He frowned, going over all the possible people in his head that could have told Aragorn of his past. Haldir himself could have mentioned it, during their stay in Lothlórien. Or maybe before. The Marchwarden certainly knew Aragorn very well, and may have told him. 

But no, Haldir wouldn't do that to him. He knew that it was a secret to be kept secret, only for certain people to know. And he would have asked Legolas if he could tell Aragorn. He wouldn't have just told him on a whim. 

Would he? 

Legolas shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. He trusted Haldir, and knew in his heart that he had not told Aragorn about what had happened to him. The Ranger had probably just heard rumours, and was figuring it out for himself. He was an intelligent man, and the answers would form quickly in his head. 

A knock at the door startled him. He hurriedly wiped his eyes. "Come in," he called, straightening his clothes. 

Aragorn poked his head from the corner, smiling at his friend. "Just wondered if I could a have a quick word Legolas." 

"Of course, come in." Aragorn shut the door behind him and walked over to stand beside his friend at the window. He noticed the food and drink had not been touched. 

"It's a beautiful night," Legolas commented. 

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Very. So many stars." 

"Reminds me of home. You can always see hundreds of stars from Mirkwood Palace." He smiled back at his friend. 

"Legolas, I don't want it to seem as if I am interfering, but I am getting really quite worried about you now. You're still acting so quiet and withdrawn from us all. What's wrong melonin? You can tell me." 

"Its just like I told you before, that's all. I just…miss home. And Haldir," he added quietly. 

"Yes, I understand that, but I can tell there is something else." He turned away from the window, and faced back into the room. "Legolas, I have heard stories…" 

"Ignore rumours Aragorn," The Prince told him a bit more harshly than he really meant to. "Rumours are just that…rumours. Hardly ever true." 

"I knew that was what you would say. No Legolas, I mean, rumours that I know are true." 

"About what?" 

"What happened in Imladris, about 600 years ago." 

"I don't wish to talk about it." He turned and walked over to his bed, sitting silently down on the end, legs crossed. He looked down at his clasped hands. 

"Legolas…" Aragorn sat next to him, tilting his chin up to look at him. "Please, I need to know. I thought I was your friend…" 

"We've been through all this," Legolas retorted, jerking his head out of Aragorns' fingers. "Yes, you are my friend, and if you really cared about me as much as you say you do, you would leave me in peace for a while."  

"I have left you in peace long enough Legolas. As a friend, we should be able to trust each other, and not have any secrets." 

"It is a personal matter." 

"But I know half the story anyway! However, I do not know what parts are true. I just want to know what really happened." 

"But I don't want to tell you!" Legolas stood up and walked away from his friend. "Please Aragorn, just leave it." He leant against the window-frame, shutting his eyes to the world. 

Aragorn was not going to give up that easily. He could see Legolas was hurting, and he wanted to help. He went and stood beside him, slipping a comforting arm round the Elfs' slender shoulders. This time, he did not pull away. 

"What have you heard then?" Legolas asked quietly, still not looking at the Ranger.   

"That you were mistreated." 

"Just spit it out." 

"Alright. I've heard you were raped on numerous occasions, that you almost died twice, and were beaten senseless countless times. Is it true, or is it all just a pack of lies?" 

Silence. Aragorn waited patiently for his friend to answer, but after a long while, realised his fears were confirmed. "Oh Legolas…" He took his friend into a huge embrace. 

Legolas stayed silent, and still did not open his eyes. He knew, that if he did, the tears that were threatening to spill would, and he refused to cry in front of Aragorn. 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked softly, looking down at the still Elf in his arms. 

"I couldn't," was the hushed reply. 

"But you know you can confide in me Legolas. You know I would never, ever tell anything to anyone that you wished me to keep secret. You are one of my best friends, and…" 

"I couldn't tell you, because I felt so…so…dirty, and…guilty." He pulled back from Aragorn, and the Ranger saw the tears glistening in the depths of the blue orbs. "I was so humiliated when it all happened. Do you know how it feels, to be treated as a sex slave for an entire century, to be beaten and raped so many times you become immune to the pain? Yet I never said anything." He took a few steps back, and one tear fell, sliding down his porcelain cheek, leaving a dark trail in its wake.    

"I said nothing," he continued. "I let Astalder walk all over me, use me like a puppet. Everything he said, I did. Everything he did to me, I responded to. Because I had to, because I loved him! I loved someone, who treated me like a rag doll. A punch-bag fit for nothing except forced sex and beatings. Why? Why did I let him do it? Why Aragorn?" he was shouting by now, and more tears were falling. He was walking further back into the darkness of his room. 

"Shh Legolas, someone will hear," Aragorn warned, following his friend slowly. 

"I don't care anymore," Legolas answered, but his voice had lowered a little. "Everyone seems to know about it anyway, why not make a public announcement? Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Son of the great King Thranduil, was raped and beaten numerously for over a century! Ta da!" He stopped when he reached the wall, and slid down it onto the floor, hugging his knees up to his chest. He buried his head into his knees and wept. 

Aragorn hurried to his side, and held him again. Legolas sobbed onto his shoulder, not caring about his pride and dignity anymore. It had flown out the window ages ago. 

Hearing his friend talk like this made tears come into Aragorn's eyes. Angry tears, tears of sorrow for his friend. He had heard stories of Elves being raped, but that their souls then travelled to Mandos, their bodies, and minds not being able to bear the humiliation of being taken by force like that. If that was indeed true, then how had Legolas survived a whole century? 

Because he had believed he was loved. And he had loved Astalder in return. He wasn't to blame. You can't help whom you fall in love with. 

"I'm so sorry Legolas," he whispered, stroking the fair hair. "I am so, so sorry."  

"Don't be," Legolas assured him, leaning against the Man's shoulder. The tears had subsided for a while. "I don't want your pity. I don't deserve it." 

"No, don't think that way Legolas. You deserve more than the rest of us. If I had known what you had gone through before now, I…"   

"There is nothing you could have done," Legolas interrupted, looking up into his eyes. "Astalder is long gone. He was banished from all three Elven kingdoms for a millennium, and forbidden to pass over to Valinor until that time was up. If he was spotted within a ten-mile radius of any of these places, he was to be shot on site without hesitation. He's out there, alone, wandering the wilds, a bit like you really. But he has no friends, unlike you." 

"He's a bit of a loser then?" 

Legolas laughed softly. "Definitely. Thank you Aragorn." 

"For what?" 

"Being here for me." 

"What are friends for? Just remember Legolas. I'll always be here if you need me. If you ever need to just talk about something, come to me." Legolas smiled, but his heart was still hurting. Those were almost the exact words Celebrían had spoken to him when he had been told of Astalders' punishments. But she had gone. She had left him. And he knew Aragorn would, one day. He was mortal, and so would eventually die. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Get some sleep," Aragorn told him, his hand still on the Elfs' back reassuringly. "You need a breather. You work so hard for other people Legolas, you never seem to think of yourself. I'll come and fetch you tomorrow morning when we set out for Helms Deep. Ok?" Legolas just nodded. "And have some food and drink. I don't want you fainting on me half-way to the Mountains!" 

Legolas laughed this time. 

****

Once Aragorn had left him alone again, Legolas lay on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He had felt slightly better after telling Aragorn, so why did he still have that feeling of shame and disgrace? Aragorn understood what he had suffered, and did not think it was his fault. Yet he was still…embarrassed. 

He guessed it was because it had shown he was weak when it come to love. But then again, everyone was, in his or her own way. Once you fall in love with somebody, you're doomed. You can love them so much; you can end up being hurt. 

He sighed and shut his eyes to the darkness. He slowly emptied his mind of all the thoughts and memories, and drifted into a healing sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. It had to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Legolas was a bit OOC in this chapter! Went a bit…loopy, I suppose is the word, telling Aragorn all that stuff. Oh well. Tell me what you thought in a nice review please. Preferably no flamers, as I don't really want my hamster getting singed. Black really _isn't _her colour! Cheers! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	5. Confessions of Beautiful Minds

Not much to say. Just that I'm REALLY moody cos my great gran died Friday night. Sad family relatives all round. 

Thanks for all my reviews, and replies are below as always. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Nameless Elf – Yeah, probably something in the Nimrodel steam! I don't like romances where they just jump on each other the first moment they meet. Things have to be taken slowly I think, don't you? They're nicer that way. 

Enough begging already! I'll think about it! You want more of Gimli? I'm workin' on it…

Gees, some people would have the world if you could give it to them… 

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – Yeah, short chapters are cool. Hope you got the pics I sent you! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Haldir's and Heart and Soul – Yep, he's dealing with things in his own special way. And Aragorn will always be there for him. I think their friendship is so sweet! (I'm a tad hyper today.) 

Good idea to just use your imagination. That's kind of what I was hoping for everyone to do! You like that word don't you? Kudos. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

SEP – Happy is good, happy is nice, I like being happy, your happiness will suffice!

Wow, I made that up on the spot! As long as you're happy, I'm happy. (Too many happy's I think…) 

Happiness and hyperness go well together. Good mixture. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

MoroTheWolfGod – Quick enough? Hope so. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Starlit Hope – Yeah, I guess I would be! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

seeing - spots – Powerful and beautiful? I like those words! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 5: Confessions of beautiful minds. _

A new dawn, a new day. And a new mind. Legolas woke feeling refreshed and free of the pain. He knew it would return soon enough, but for now, he was content. He washed his face free of sleep, and made his way down to the main hall where he knew Aragorn would be waiting. If he and that Dwarf were even awake yet. 

The hall was deserted save for a couple of maids readying themselves for the upcoming day. He headed outside, deciding to watch the Sun rise higher over the distant mountains.    

He made his way down the steps of the palace, the guards acknowledging him as he passed. He walked on down through the City, and eventually came to a small, empty hilltop, right on the outskirts. He ran easily up it, and sat cross-legged on the grass. 

Here, he had an excellent view of the far-off mountains. The Sun was just peeking above the smallest one, the red rays spilling over the peak like blood. 

He sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders. He had slept well, but the previous nights' events still haunted him. He couldn't believe he had been that open to Aragorn. How could he have let all those secrets slip so easily? He had vowed to himself to never tell anyone else of those times, and he had just blurted it all out to Aragorn in one go.  

He sat there for a long time, just watching the Sun creep higher and higher. He wondered what Haldir was doing, back in Lothlórien. Was he watching the Sun too? He could be. Was he missing Legolas as much as Legolas was missing him? 

//I love you.// 

Legolas sighed again. Every day, he had whispered it to himself, picturing Haldir in front of him. He knew it must be so stupid, especially if someone saw, but he no longer cared. He couldn't wait to return back to Lothlórien, after the War was over. He could quite easily leave now, and go straight back there, but he knew he couldn't. He had been through all this before. He could not leave Aragorn and Gimli now, not after all they had been through together. And without a doubt, he had to stay now Gandalf had returned to them. He heard footsteps coming up the hill, and turned his head to see who it was.  

Éowyn came and joined him. "I saw you leave earlier," she said softly. "You look as if something troubles you. Does it my Lord?" 

"Nay Lady, I am fine," he replied, smiling gently up at her. He looked back to the steadily rising Sun. "It is beautiful here." 

"I know," she answered, sitting down beside him and tucking her dress around her feet. "When I was younger, I used to come here to think. If I ever felt lonely, I would come here and watch the Sun. She always seemed to give me some kind of comfort." 

"I know what you mean," he agreed. He looked back at her. "You felt lonely often?"  

She nodded. "I had my brother, but once he was old enough, he was always out with the Rohirrim. I had my uncle of course, but he was being taken over by Saruman." She spat out the last word as if it tasted dirty in her mouth. "And Wormtongue was always creeping around. I hated him. He was like a snake." She shuddered at the memories. 

"I saw that myself. At home, I would sit on my balcony and watch the Sun rise over the treetops. It would make Mirkwood look so much more beautiful, after the darkness of night. The butterflies would always stir at the same time, just as the Sun touched the tips of their wings. Once Her warmth touched them, they would flutter slightly, then all take off at the same time. Like a great cloud, dancing away towards the Sun." 

"That must be an incredible sight." 

"It is. It's strange though, because every single butterfly is completely black." 

"Black?" 

"Yes. But I think it adds a mysterious touch to them." 

She laughed lightly. "I have never seen black butterflies before." She sighed and frowned, tucking her dress further under her feet, which, Legolas noted, were bare. "My Lord, do you have any siblings?" 

"Yes, I do. Why?"  

"How many?" 

"Three. An older sister, a younger brother, and a younger sister." 

"You're lucky. You have so many to keep you company. I love Éomer dearly of course, but he is always away. And now that he has been banished…I feel so alone. Have you ever had that feeling my Lord?" 

"Of course my Lady. We all have. I was apart from my brother and sisters for over a century, and it hurt a lot. I couldn't wait to go back to them and my father." 

"Why were you apart so long, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"It's a long story. One I am sure you will not find interesting." 

"Oh, ok. What are they called?" 

"Why do you wish to know?" 

"I know it seems like I am being nosy, but…oh, I don't know." She shrugged and looked at him helplessly. "I was just wondering. I've never met an Elf before. Its all so…exciting!" She smiled nervously, praying she hadn't just made a huge prat of herself. 

He laughed. "I have heard that many times. Very well ,my eldest sister is called Neldor, my brother is Thoron, and my little sister is called Filigon." 

"They are lovely names. They have meanings?" 

"Yes. Neldor means beech tree, Thoron means eagle, and Filigon means small bird." He fingered the silver charm bracelet around his wrist, placing the bird in the palm of his hand. 

"That's beautiful," Éowyn whispered, looking at it. "I love the tiny bird. It looks so delicate." 

"Filigon gave it to me," he told her, still holding it. "Just before I left. She said it was to keep me safe. See this." He showed her the arrow. "She had it added on just for me. I still don't know why she gave it to me. Our mother gave it to her…" He drifted off, not wishing to go any further. 

Éowyn immediately sensed that Legolas' mother was not a good subject to get on to. "I think its lovely," she said again. 

"If I lose it, she'll kill me. Slowly and painfully. She said so herself." They laughed together, and Legolas slid it back under his sleeve. "I had better be getting back. Aragorn will be wanting to talk to me." He rose gracefully to his feet, and held out a hand to help Éowyn stand.   

She smiled and took it, noting how soft his hands were. "Lord Aragorn," she started as they made their way back down the hill. "I know this sounds stupid but…who is he exactly?" 

He smiled. "Many people have asked that. You are not the first, and will most certainly not be the last. He is a Ranger from the North. That much I can tell you. What else I can say, I am not sure. You will have to ask him yourself. I do not wish to say anything he does not want others to know. Sorry." 

"That's alright," she shrugged. "I was just wondering. He's such a mysterious man, as you both are. You both seem to have so many memories hidden away. I can see you would have many stories to tell. Am I right?" 

"Aye my Lady, you are." They reached the stony path again and Legolas stopped. "Lady Éowyn, did you come all the way down here in bare feet?" 

She smiled slightly. "Yes, why?" 

"Didn't it hurt?" 

"Not really. I have done it many times." She stepped delicately onto the stones. "See?" 

He laughed. "You are mad my Lady." He followed her. "Not meaning that as an insult of course." 

"Of course not my Lord." 

He watched with slight amusement as she tiptoed up the path. She turned back to look at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you said Lord Aragorn would be waiting to talk to you?" 

"Yes, but how can I concentrate properly on getting back there if I have to watch you try to make your way up this path? It is quite amusing from where I'm standing you must understand." He caught up with her. "Your feet will get filthy." 

"So?" 

He raised an elegant eyebrow. Éowyn had noticed he had a tendency for doing that. "Would you like a lift my Lady?" 

She laughed. "If you don't mind my Lord." 

He grinned and swept her up into his arms. "I've never been carried by an Elf before," she told him as he walked carefully up. 

"Well, seeing as you have never met an Elf before, that does not surprise me."      

"Aren't I heavy?"   
"No. You are very light actually." 

"Or are you just trying to show off how strong you are?" 

"Of course not Lady Éowyn." She laughed and leant her head against his shoulder. "What does Lord Aragorn think of me?" 

"He likes you." 

"Does he?" 

"Yes, as do I." 

"Does he have anyone waiting for him?" 

"Aye, he does." He stopped and looked down at her. "My Lady, I would advise you. If you do have feelings for him, do not show them too much. I cannot tell you about the lady that awaits his return; I am not the right person. But he sees you as a dear friend, nothing more." 

"I know." 

Legolas carried on walking, and they did not talk about it again. He made his way nimbly up the steps, and placed her gently down on the floor at the top.   

"Thank you very much my Lord," she said gratefully as they entered. 

"It was my pleasure Lady." He inclined his head to her, and walked over to where he could see Aragorn and Gimli talking.  

She smiled at his retreating back. She had never really been that open and honest to another person, and realised she had let her feelings and emotions become known quite a bit more than she had meant to. But she knew she could trust the Elf. He seemed the trusting type. She made her way back to her chambers to wash her feet. 

"Where've you been?" Gimli asked as Legolas reached him and Aragorn. 

"Just out and about," he replied, glancing at Aragorn. 

"Sleep well Legolas?" the Man asked, looking up from the map he was pouring over. 

"Yes thank you, yourself?" 

"Aye, fine." 

"Good." 

Once again, Gimli sensed that air of anxiety around his two friends. "Are you two ok?" he asked. 

"Fine," they answered in unison.  

"Hmm." Gimli just puffed on his pipe and said no more. 

"So, what are you looking for?" Legolas asked Aragorn, standing beside him. 

"The best way to get through the Mountains. Have a look, see what you think." 

Gimli watched as they studied the map together. He knew something was wrong, just like it had been before. He wanted to know what, but he felt he shouldn't butt in. It was their problem; they had to sort it out themselves. 

****

"But I want to fight!" 

"Lady Éowyn please, you must go into the caves with the woman and children." 

"But…" 

"My Lady." Legolas coolly intercepted her and Aragorns' rather heated argument. "A word?" He held out his hand for her, and she took it, looking defiantly at Aragorn one last time. 

Legolas pulled her over to the side of the packed hallway. "Please, my Lady, do as he says. Go into the caves; there you will be safe." 

"But I wish to fight alongside my people." 

"And get yourself hurt? No, I will not let you. I cannot let you submit yourself to harm. Please, go into the caves." 

Éowyn sighed and her shoulders slumped. "But what use will I be in there?" she asked, looking at him with tired eyes. "Comforting others whose loved ones are out here fighting to save us all? I cannot just stand by and watch my people get wounded this way. Don't you understand?" 

"Of course I do, and if I was you, I would do as much as I could to fight alongside the men. But this battle is not for you. Your time will come, but it is not today. One day, you will show your strength in battle, I know it." 

She looked back at the floor. "Alright," she mumbled. "I will go. But," she added, looking sharply back up at him. "If any of you get hurt, you being yourself, Lord Aragorn, or the Dwarf, then I will be allowed to sneer as much as I can, agreed?" 

He laughed. "Very well. Now, I suggest you go and apologise to Aragorn. You don't want to be brewing over this in there." He inclined his head towards the rapidly filling caves. 

"True." She wrinkled her nose. "I hate owning up to being wrong though." 

"Who said you were wrong?" He smiled slyly. 

She laughed softly. "Stop being so smart, it doesn't suit you." She smiled once more, then hurried off back to Aragorn to apologise. 

Once they had seen her into the caves, they went to fetch their armour and weapons. Aragorn went about inspecting the swords. He made a face as he threw one down. 

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," said Aragorn, disgustingly. 

"Most have seen too many winters," agreed Gimli.

"Or too few," Legolas added, looking round at the very young boys that were to fight. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The whole room went silent. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be. 300 against 10,000!)"

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras. (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.)"

 "Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" shouted Aragorn, and stormed out. Legolas went to follow him, but Gimli held him back. "Let him go lad. Let him be." Legolas stormed off in the opposite direction, very aware of everyone watching him. Gimli left him alone to cool off. 

//Men…//

//No, correction…//

//HUMANS!// 

Legolas was fuming. He stormed along the corridors, people making way for him. An Elf in a bad mood was not a good thing. 

He strode along, and eventually came outside onto the wall. Some men were already in place, waiting for darkness to fall and the Uruk-Hai to arrive. He leant heavily against the parapet, and took a few deep breaths. 

//Calm down you stupid Elf. It's just the stress of waiting for a battle to begin. It's not Aragorns' fault.// 

After a few minutes of self-contemplation, he felt relaxed enough to go and find the Ranger. But first, he had better get some armour. He made his way to the armoury, and there was plenty that would fit his slender frame. But all he took was eight leather pauldrons strapped across his arms and chest. He needed room to manoeuvre in close combat with his knives, and so this was the only armour he could really wear. They were riveted together, and so allowed him sufficient enough movement. 

Once he was fitted up, he made his way to find Aragorn. After asking a few people of his whereabouts, he ended up at a small room filled with spare armour and weapons. Aragorn had his back to him as he strapped his own armour on. Legolas entered silently, and picked up the sword his friend would be using. He held it out as Aragorn went to fetch it. 

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edhored Legolas, (There is nothing to forgive Legolas.)" replied Aragorn, taking his sword. Legolas smiled at him, then Gimli walked in. He was struggling to put on his armour. He finally got it on, then looked down hopelessly. It was dragging on the floor. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest!" 

The other two grinned, then there was the sound of a fair horn from outside. Legolas' eyes lit up. "That is no Orc horn!" He ran quickly towards the sound, Aragorn following Gimli was left stranded to sort himself out. 

They rounded the final corner, and found the King talking to a fair faced Elf, clad in gold armour with a deep red cloak to symbolise his position in the Elven army. He smiled at them as they appeared. "We come to honour that allegiance."

"Mae govannen Haldir! (Welcome Haldir!)" said Aragorn, embracing his friend. "You are most welcome!" Haldir returned the embrace, then Aragorn stepped aside for Legolas. He smiled warmly at Haldir, with one hand on his shoulder. Haldir did the same. 

//Melamin…//

Legolas felt Aragorn watching him, and so stood beside Haldir instead. 

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." 

****

"Not only men," Legolas said softly to Haldir as they walked through the hallways of the Hornburg. 

Haldir smiled at him. "No, not only men." His voice was quiet, hushed with a tone of fondness to it.  

Legolas smiled back. "Why are you here Haldir?" 

"To fight alongside you." 

"Is that the only reason?" 

"One of a few." 

Legolas walked on in silence, looking at his bow held loosely in his left hand. A door drew up nearer to them, and as they reached it, Legolas grabbed Haldirs' hand, and with movements as slick and silent as a cats', pulled him inside and locked it behind him. 

"Legolas, we do not have time…" 

"There is always time," Legolas replied, placing his weapons on the ground and capturing Haldirs' mouth with his own. 

The Marchwarden responded, as was natural, but soon pulled away. "Legolas, the battle…" 

"Forget it," Legolas insisted, his hand travelling down Haldirs' face, along his cheekbone, onto his neck. "Just for the moment, think only of me. Me and you, all alone in this tiny little room. There is no battle, there will be no fighting. Not until we decide there will be." 

Haldir scowled in the darkness. "Very well. If you say so." He took possession of the Princes' mouth, switching their bodies round so Legolas was against the wall. They had both removed their quivers, and this left plenty of room for them both.   

Haldir used all his body weight to hold Legolas in place, his hands drifting all over the slim body trapped beneath him. They did not have much time, and so were using it to their advantage. 

"Haldir…" Legolas breathed as they parted for a moment. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "I wish you could take me, right here, right now." 

"I wish so too, but it is not possible. If only we had just a little more time together…" 

"Goodness knows what mischief we'd get up to," Legolas finished. They laughed, still holding onto each other. "Oh Haldir," Legolas whispered, resting his head against Haldirs' chest. "I love you so much. Why must there be a War when we are finally together?" 

"If there hadn't have been a War, and the Fellowship hadn't have been formed, we still wouldn't be," Haldir reminded him. 

Legolas murmured a reply, his eyes shutting for a moment in blissful silence. Haldir stroked his fingers through his golden hair, wishing not for the first time in his life that there was more time available to them. 

But there wasn't. Aragorn and the others would be wondering where they were, and if two and two were put together…

Haldir did not know if Aragorn knew about his and Legolas' relationship. If he didn't, he would rather he still wouldn't after the battle. He looked down at the Elf in his arms. Legolas had been through so much, and come out alive. If he hadn't have had such good friends, and Haldir himself of course, the Marchwarden doubted if he would still be with them today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Helms Deep at last. And so far, it's going by the movie…

Uh oh….

You know what THAT means…

Shall I be mean and kill Hally?

I'll think about it… 

_~Lainfaer~ _

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Dorothy 'Dolly' Maud Cook, 1914 – 2004. **

**Rest in peace Gran. **


	6. Battle and Bereavement

Ok, chapter number 6 has arrived! Most of you people out there want me _not _to kill Haldir. Well, this is the deciding chapter! To die, or not to die, that is the question…

Sorry, just had SATS exams, including a Shakespeare paper. Got Shakespeare on the brain. Great…

Thank you for all my reviews, and replies are below as always. So, read, enjoy, and review! 

_Lainfaer_

P.S. Thank you to everyone who gave their condolences about my great gran. The funeral's on Tuesday. L 

I hate funerals! And this is my first one as well! I get a day off school, but really, I think I'd prefer school! I hate good-byes, don't you? Thanks again. 

Giggles1995 – I know they deserve their happiness, that is why I am so stuck on whether to kill Haldir or not. Hmm, guess I'll have to sleep on it. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked Living a Lie. 

seeing-spots – Hmm…a challenge…I like challenges! But…I really don't know if I can be that mean to Leggy…after everything else he's been through…I'll think about it…

Thank for reviewing. 

The Nameless Elf – Get hurt and PRETEND to die? How does that work? Lols, I can't give you the world, but I can let Haldir survive. I'll certainly think about it! Thanks for reviewing. 

Vampiress Adora – Can I just say; what a cool name! I love it! Anyways, I do not want to kiss any readers good-bye, as I love you all! But as for not killing Haldir…sorry, you'll just have to wait and see! Heehee….

Thanks for reviewing. 

Starlit Hope – I love that song! It is sooooo cool. I also have it as a ringtone on my mobile! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'll think about the whole killing Haldir thing! 

Haldir's Heart and Soul – I'm guessing, with a name like yours, you'll probably kill me if I killed him? gulps and backs away nervously I promise I will think it all over. grabs Legolas and holds him in front of her, so he can protect her from any angry readers

Legolas legs it

Lainfaer: Damn…scoots away in search of someone else

Anyways, thanks for reviewing! 

Elerrina – Enough 'no's' in that review? You sure? Sure you're sure? I'd really like it if you _didn't _boycott my stories! And please keep reading. You're the reviewers who's lasted the longest I think! Though goodness knows why you've stuck by me…

Thanks for reviewing. 

_Chapter 6: __Battle__ and Bereavement._

The rain pelted down on the slick, shining armour of the Lothlórien Elves. Their hair clung to their faces, strands dripping with water droplets. They were as silent as stone, their keen eyes watching the ever-approaching enemy. 

The Men of Rohan stood beside them, their courage lingering just a little longer. They too, watched the nearing Army, and their hearts were filled with dread. 

Legolas stood beside Gimli, his bow cradled against his chest, trails of rain travelling down his cheeks. Both warriors were silent, waiting for the fight to begin. 

From his position on the Wall, Legolas could not see Haldir unless he leant right out over the Wall and to his side. But he knew he was there. And that alone was comfort enough. 

Aragorn was also there...somewhere, walking amongst the assembled fighters, giving orders, and readying them for the upcoming battle. It was going to be bloody, it was going to be terrifying, but they had to be prepared for the very worst. 

The Uruk-Hai stopped a short way away from the Wall, and looked up at their opponents. The men had their bows loaded, and suddenly, by accident, one let fly an arrow. It struck an Uruk in the shoulder, and he slumped to the ground, his comrades looking down at him. 

Aragorn told them to hold fire, then the Uruks starting roaring and slamming their spears into the ground. Then, they charged. 

Slowly at first, but as they neared the Wall, they sped up. Aragorn called the command, and flocks of arrows flew streamed over the Keep, into the oncoming Uruk-Hai. Many fell, yet there were always twice as many to replace them.    

"Good luck to ya laddie," Legolas heard from down beside him. 

He smiled at the Dwarf. "Good luck Gimli." 

Then the fighting really began… 

"Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" 

Legolas saw the Uruk-Hai, fired, and hit him once. He fired again, and hit him once more. 

The Uruk stumbled, and then flew, head first, into the small drain. 

The Wall exploded. Men and Elves alike were thrown from the parapet, rocks, and boulders hurtling all over the place. The whole battle seemed to pause as everyone watched the Wall go up, and then all the separate blocks of rock and stone come crashing back down to Earth.  

Then, just as it all stopped, it all started again. The Uruk-Hai bombarded their way through the newly made gap, and so everyone started running down to meet them. 

Legolas, seeing his way was partially blocked, used his mind. Picking up a discarded Uruk-Hai shield, he jumped on, and 'surfed' down the steps, firing arrows as he went. Once at the bottom, he kicked the shield out from under his feet, and kicked a few heads in. 

But soon, the call for retreat was heard. The Men and Elves started running back into the Keep, arrows still being fired, aims still being blocked. 

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad!" 

Haldir glanced down at Aragorn and nodded. He started yelling his own orders to his Elves to retreat back into the Keep. 

Legolas, using his keen ears, heard his loves voice above the yelling and screaming. He looked up at the Wall, and saw, as if in slow motion, an Uruk creep up on him. He yelled to Haldir, trying desperately to warn him, but Haldir could not hear. He did the only other thing possible. He loaded his bow, and fired. 

The Uruk reached Haldir just as the arrow struck him. He stabbed Haldir in the shoulder, wounding him badly. Then Haldir heard Legolas. He saw him running back up the stairs to him, closely followed by Aragorn. 

"Haldir!" Legolas screamed. "Behind you!" 

Haldir turned, and ducked just in time as another Uruk-Hai attempted to plunge his sword down into his back. Legolas fired another arrow, killing it. 

Haldir collapsed to the ground, gripping his shoulder tightly, the blood seeping out between his fingers. Legolas reached him and held him. 

"Garo-bo Haldir," he whispered. "Garo-bo melamin." (Hold on Haldir. Hold on my love.) 

Haldirs' eyes fluttered shut, but Legolas could feel a pulse. "Watch my back," he told Aragorn. 

As Aragorn defended him, he stripped Haldir of his armour until he was just in his normal tunic and leggings. Then carefully, so as not to damage the wound further, he lifted Haldir up, and bore him away into the Keep, Aragorn following, still guarding his friend and his precious love. 

The doors were slammed shut behind them, and Men were using their body strength to keep them that way. 

Legolas took Haldir to the very back of the room and lay him down. Aragorn helped the Men at the door. Legolas grabbed a nearby tablecloth, and used it to stem the blood flow a little. His heart was beating frantically as he fought to keep Haldir alive. If Haldir died, he would follow. 

"You are not going to die on me now," he whispered, glancing up as crash after crash weakened the door. "You are going to pull through. You promised we would be together, you promised!" 

"Legolas!" 

He looked up as two Elves came running towards him. They were covered in dirt and blood, but he easily recognised them as Rumil and Orophin, Haldirs' older brothers. 

"What happened?" they asked breathlessly. They had clearly been doing a lot of running. 

"He was stabbed," Legolas replied, wincing as the door partially gave way. "But I don't have anything to help the wound." 

"Let us look." They crouched over their brother, examining the wound with grim faces. "It is a bad injury," Rumil said with concern written all over his fair features. "We must get him someplace safe, away from the fighting." 

"Legolas!" The Elf looked over as Aragorn called for him. "We are going to ride out. The Sun is rising." 

"Aragorn, I can't. Haldir…" 

"Please, we need your skill." Aragorn looked despairingly at him. "Saes melonin?" 

Legolas looked back at Haldirs' brothers. "Go," they urged. "We shall look after him for your return." 

He smiled gratefully at them, and grabbed his bow. With one last look at Haldir, he mounted Arod, and along with Théoden and Aragorn, they galloped out into the surging mass of Uruk-Hai as they rampaged through the door.  

Down the causeway, swords swinging, arrows flying, banners flapping in the wind, straight into the enemy army. The Uruk-Hai were like a sea made of black and grey metal. 

As the fight continued, the Sun began to rise higher and higher. Then, as it crested the top of a hill, Gandalf arrived with Éomer by his side. Their hope was restored. 

_"Come back to me…_

_Do not leave now. _

_Don't you understand? _

_I need you. _

_I love you." _

Legolas stood anxiously to one side as Rumil and Orophin battled to save their brothers' life. The battle long forgotten, Legolas just stood; one hand clenched into a fist at his mouth, the other folded across his chest. 

They were in a large room, which had been set aside for the wounded to be seen to. Haldir had been brought here, and his brothers were trying desperately to heal the stab wound, which was draining him of life every second. Legolas could only stand and watch helplessly. He knew nothing of healing, not as much as Rumil at any rate. 

He stared continuously at Haldir's snow-white face, devoid of life. His grey eyes were closed, his lips pale. He had lost a lot of blood, and the wound refused to close over. 

"Come on Haldir," Legolas heard Rumil say through gritted teeth. "You can't give up now. Think of everyone that loves you. Think of me, Orophin, Legolas…" 

Legolas went to his side. "There must be something I can do," he said for the umpteenth time. "I cannot just stand by and watch him suffer like this." 

Orophin sighed and looked at the Prince. He was still in battle gear, his quiver, and bow still strapped to his back. "Legolas, you know that all the help is welcome, but…" 

"Herbs, bandages, anything! Just give me something to do!" he pleaded, his hands falling limply to his sides. "If I just stand here and watch, I'm not going to last much longer. I can feel my strength draining away already. Don't you understand? I love him, and I will do anything to get him back. I would die for him," he added in a soft voice. "You know that." 

"Very well," Orophin replied, glancing at Rumil. Sweat was dripping from his brothers' face as he fought the damage done to Haldir. "Fetch Gandalf for me. He will not come on a whim, but if you go…maybe you can persuade him. As far as I can see, he is Haldirs' only hope, along with you." 

Legolas nodded and ran out of the healing room. Down the passageways which were still blocked with people. He pushed his way through, not really caring anymore if he hurt anyone in the process. He had a life to save. Haldir had saved his; he must do the same for him. 

The crowds grew thicker as he progressed, and soon, it had come to an almost complete standstill. He cursed under his breath, and looked around. 

There were carts and baskets lining the walkway. He jumped neatly onto the nearest one, and ran neatly over them all, as if they were a solid path. He could feel people watching him, as if he was some sort of performer. He just ignored their stares. 

He eventually came to the main Wall again, still littered with the dead bodies of Men, Elves, and Uruk-Hai. Not even glancing at them, as he knew the sight of his fellow kin lying dead all around him would weaken him, he carried on. He started asking people where the Wizard was, and they eventually directed him to the main hall where he was talking with Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, and Aragorn. 

He ran in, and all eyes turned to him. "Legolas, there you are!" Aragorn exclaimed, hurrying over to greet his friend. "Where have you been?" 

"No time to explain," he said breathlessly. "Mithrandir," he walked around the Ranger and went up to the Wizard. "You must come with me, please. Haldir, he is mortally wounded, and I fear you are his only hope left." 

Gandalf looked at Legolas with a slightly puzzled expression. He as yet, did not know the two were together. "Legolas I am sorry, but I cannot just leave. I am in the middle of a very important discussion." 

"But you don't understand," Legolas whispered, his eyes stinging with tears. "Amin mela Haldir." 

Gandalfs' eyes widened. "What?" 

"Amin mela Haldir." Legolas sank onto his knees; his strength waning as he realised the Wizard was not going to help him. "Amin mela hon. Amin baur hon. Saes, al-cár echedi-hon belo-hi. Saes?" (I love him. I need him. Please, do not make him die now. Please?)       

Aragorn and Éowyn rushed to his side as he fell to his knees. They held him, as he grew weaker. "Saes Mithrandir," he pleaded once more. "Saes-bar hon." (Please save him.) Then he slipped into unconsciousness.    

Aragorn caught him as he fell sideways in a dead faint. "Gandalf!" he cried, looking up the Wizard. 

Gandalf crouched down beside the comatose Elf. He felt his neck for a pulse. "We must get him to the Healers," he told the Ranger. He whistled, and Shadowfax bounded into the hallway.   

Taking Legolas from Aragorn and Éowyn, he mounted Shadowfax and galloped out of the hall. The other two could only watch. 

Gandalf galloped as fast as he could through the crowds. "Make way!" he yelled as he felt the life draining from the frail body held protectively against him. They had nearly lost the Prince once; they were not going to lose him again. 

The people moved aside as he cantered on through the hallways. As soon as he reached the haling room, he dismounted with Legolas still in his arms and entered. 

Orophin was at his side in an instant. "Over here," he said gravely. They lay Legolas down on a bed, stripping him of his armour and weapons. 

"Haldir is over there," he told Gandalf. "Please, try and save him, Rumil is growing weaker, he will not last much longer." 

Gandalf went in the direction pointed to him, leaving Legolas in Orophins' care. He soon found Haldir, and relieved Rumil of his healing duties. Using herbs such as athelas, he mixed a paste and rubbed it into Haldirs' shoulder. All the time, he was whispering healing charms, pleading with Haldir to come back, not just for himself, but for Legolas as well. 

"Haldir, if you leave us, Legolas will too, and he is needed still in this world, as are you," he told the unresponsive Marchwarden sharply. "You cannot die, you cannot leave him!" He could see their love was strong. Legolas had been so desperate to save Haldir; he had bottled up his emotions until the very last minute. When he had found Haldir, he had acted strong to get him to a safe place to be healed. Then, to find Gandalf and get him to save Haldir, he had had to use his remaining strength. The final task was begging the Wizard to go to Haldir, yet he could not let everyone know how they were with each other. It had sapped him of all his energy, and he had then collapsed. By doing this, all the pain had flooded through him at once. Realisation had hit him. Having the knowledge that his love could die had weakened him dramatically. He was falling into darkness, following Haldir as he went. 

"Please Haldir," Gandalf whispered again. "Legolas is precious to all of us. Do not be so selfish, and share him!" He laughed softly, trying to ease the discomfort around the still form in from of him. 

"Come on Haldir," he urged, wrapping the shoulder in clean bandages. "Come back. There is no reason for you to leave. Think of Legolas." 

Once he had finished with the Marchwarden, he left him in the care of Rumil, and went back to Legolas. The Prince was deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow. As he felt Legolas' wrist for a pulse, he was not surprised to find it beating rapidly. His heart was still in Middle-Earth; his spirit was not. His heart knew he was going to die, and was trying to save him. His spirit was already halfway to the Halls of Mandos. 

"How does he fare Gandalf?" 

"He is better, though very weak. I still fear for his life." 

"And Haldir, what of him?" 

"I am sure that with all the care his brothers are giving him, he will be fine." 

Aragorn nodded and looked down at his sleeping friend. Legolas was still very pale, but much more at peace now. He sat down beside the bed and took his hand. It was ice cold. He rubbed it between his own, trying to get heat back into the frozen bones. 

"He has been through so much," Gandalf said softly, placing a hand on Aragorns' shoulder. "How on Earth he managed to pull through…" He left the sentence hanging.  

"It was Haldir," Aragorn told him. "Haldir saved him." 

"I had heard Haldir was involved somehow, but I had no idea that they were together." 

"He told me just before we met you again. They made it official when we stayed in Lothlórien." He laughed at his own words. "Made it official. You know what I mean?" 

"Yes. I am happy for them." 

"So am I. Legolas deserves someone to love him as much as Haldir does after everything he went through all those years ago." He brushed a stray hair out of Legolas' face, and the Elf stirred a little under his gentle touch. Aragorn smiled to himself. Legolas could obviously sense him beside him, that itself was a good sign to the Ranger. 

"I'll leave you for a bit Aragorn. Call me if you or Legolas need anything." 

Aragorn nodded and smiled gratefully at the old Wizard. As Gandalf walked out, he turned back to Legolas. "Now Legolas," he told the unresponsive Elf sternly. "You listen to me, and you listen hard." 

"You are loved by more people than just Haldir you know. I love you, your father loves you, your brother and sisters love you…you cannot abandon us all now. 

We need you Legolas. If Haldir is going to recover, he will need your help and full co-operation. I understand that seeing him get hurt like that must have been heartbreaking, but it's time that _you _understood. This is heartbreaking for me, seeing you lying here, and I feel as if there is nothing I can do. It is entirely up to you now Legolas. All I can do is stand by and wait. If you leave us now, and Haldir recovers to discover you have died…well, I'll leave the imagining up to you." 

Heehee, will he die or not? I _really _don't know what to do now. And what of our dear Leggy? Will he survive? 

Put your answers in a review please. Shall I kill them both, just Legolas, just Haldir, or let them both live? Hmm…I wonder…

Chapter 7 will be up in about a week's time. Now, I have to go and get ready for a funeral. stomps away, mumbling I hate funerals…

_Lainfaer_


	7. Hopes and Achievements

Sits back, watches, and relaxes whilst readers shout at her

What incredible responses to that chapter! That was amazing! You were all so mad at me! Heehee, you really think I would kill Hally?

Bursts into hysterical fits of laughter

Dears, I love Haldir _far _too much to kill him. As for Leggy…well, I'll see. In fact, you'll find out in this chapter what has happened to our gorge Elf Prince…

Read on, and you shall discover what Fate has in store for him…

Anyways, I am putting a warning in all my chapters today. And it is…

DO NOT GET SUNBURNT ON YOUR BACK AND SHOULDERS! IT HURTS! A LOT!!!

Trust me; I am in considerable pain at the moment. And jet skis are fun!

Anyway, back to the chapter…

_Lainfaer_

Yume-chan - waves hand in front of face Hello? Can you hear me? Blink!

I think Leggy and Hally go well together too! Glad you liked Living A Lie too. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the rest.

Starlit Hope – Don't kill them? I'll think about it…

Heehee…

Thanks for reviewing!

Danielle – Glad you love it. Both live? Hmm, maybe…

Thanks for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod – Have you got banners and placards to go with the SAVE THEM! chant? Just wondering! Haldir wake up first? I think you can mind-read my friend…

Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous – That's true. If either of them dies, the other will just follow him o the Halls of Mandos. And we can't have that, can we! Or can we…?

Thanks for reviewing!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Yeah, living together in life is kinda better than in death! I promise I shall see. Read on to find out what happens. And thanks for reviewing.

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 7: Hopes and Achievements._

__

__

__

__

The sun is shining, it is a beautiful day…yet I feel alone.

And why do I feel alone? Because I am alone.

He's fighting for his life in there. And I am out here, unable to do anything because of my 'condition'.

Stupid human healers. Think they know everything…

Haldir sighed and turned back to face the closed door. He had woken up the previous day, and his shoulder was healing well. But Legolas was still unconscious, still in darkness.

"Let me in," he whispered to the silent air. "Please. He needs me."

Not for the first time that day, he went to knock on the door, but stopped as his hand reached halfway. They needed complete concentration if they were going to get his love back to the land of the living. He lowered his hand again, and went back to pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Suddenly, it opened, and a very tired-looking Aragorn stepped out. Haldir stopped pacing and looked at him expectantly. "Aragorn? What is going on in there?"

"He is still unconscious. But, he is showing signs of recovering. His skin has had a bit of colour return to it, and his breathing rate is back to normal."

"Can I see him?"

"I do not think that would be wise in your state."

"Aragorn, trust me. I have seen much worse things in my time. Let me see him."

The Ranger sighed, but he was too tired to argue. He nodded and showed Haldir in.

The room was quiet, and contained only one bed. It was lit with torches in brackets, casting strange shadows on the walls. On the bed, lay the Prince of Mirkwood, eyes closed, skin pale. Gandalf was sat beside him, holding his hand and whispering charms. Orophin and Rumil were stood at the end of the bed, fists clenched over their mouths, one folded across their chests. Both looked exhausted, and were almost asleep on their feet. But they had to stay awake in case Legolas awoke.

They looked at their brother as he entered. "Haldir," Rumil said softly, lowering his hands and walking over to him. "Perhaps it would be better if you remained outside."

"No. I want to see him. Please, just a few moments. Alone."

His brothers nodded and walked silently out, followed by Aragorn. Haldir went and sat beside Gandalf. "Let me try," he pleaded, also taking hold of the hand that Gandalf held. It was cold to the touch.

Gandalf stopped murmuring and looked at the Marchwarden. "Very well. But you must be strong. No physically, but mentally. It is hard to bring back an Elf from the darkness Haldir. Really hard."   

"I know. Just let me try."

Gandalf nodded, and with one last glance at the Prince, he left, closing the door behind him.

Haldir sat in the empty seat and took Legolas' hand between his own two. He ignored the throbbing in his shoulder. He kissed the ice-cold fingers. "Come on Legolas," he whispered. "Come back to me. Don't leave now, not after everything we have been through together. I am ok, I have survived, thanks to you. Now, you must recover. Please Legolas, saes melamin, wake up. Please wake up!" He leant over and kissed Legolas' lips.

He got no response, but he had known he wouldn't. His lips moved upwards, brushing Legolas' nose, then forehead. Then, the tears came. The droplets trickled out of Haldirs' grey eyes, splashing onto Legolas' pale cheeks. He cried silently, not wanting to attract attention from the others waiting outside.

"Saes Legolas, echuivo. Echuivo-saes. An nin. Im baur lecin. Amin mela lle." (Please Legolas, wake up. Please wake up. For me. I need you. I love you.)  

He kissed Legolas' lips again. "I love you," he repeated in a choked whisper. "No one has ever reduced me to tears before Legolas. The last person was my mother, when she died. Please, wake up! I love you…" He could feel his own strength waning.

"No! I am not going to die, and neither are you Legolas. I am not going to fall into darkness with you. I refuse. If you go, you'll lose me. You are going to come back to the light, back to me! Come on!" He placed his hand over Legolas' heart, his other arm holding the frail body against his own. "Come on…"

Just as he felt he was going to collapse with the effort, he heard a faint murmur. It seemed to be so close to him, yet so far away.

"Haldir…"

"Legolas?" He looked down at the Prince in his arms.

The sapphire eyes were open.

"Legolas! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" He kissed him gently, and this time, Legolas did respond.

Lips parted, tongues danced. Legolas slipped his arms round Haldirs' neck, holding him in place against him. Haldir leant down into the kiss, savouring every moment.

They parted and Legolas gazed up at his lover. "Melamin," he whispered, stroking a silver strand out of Haldirs' face. "Haldir, my Haldir."

"Yes, your Haldir," he replied, smiling.

Legolas smiled back, a single tear trickling out of his eye. Haldir wiped it away and they kissed again, gently, but passionately.

Outside, the other four waited patiently. Would Haldir succeed? Or would Legolas die, and Haldir die with him?

Soon, the waiting was too much for Aragorn. He looked at Gandalf. "I've got to go back in there. It's so quiet. Something's happened,  can feel it."

"Just wait a few more moments," Gandalf told him. "I can sense that something has happened too, but to me, it is not a bad thing."

"What could it be do you think Mithrandir?" Orophin asked. Rumil had his head leaning against his shoulder, and Orophin had his arm round his brothers' shoulders.

"I do not know, but if something bad had happened, I am sure we would have heard something by now."

"Crying, you mean?"

"Quite possibly."

Then, the door opened, and Haldir stepped out. He was pale, and so his brothers rushed over to him. But he stopped them by putting up his hands.

"He is awake," he said softly, smiling at them.

They all smiled back, and his brothers took him into a huge bear hug. Aragorn pushed past them into the room.

Legolas was sat up in bed, smiling at him. "Hello Aragorn," he said quietly.

"Hello Aragorn? Is that all you can say after everything you have put me through!" He glared at his friend, but when Legolas started laughing, he joined in. He slipped onto the bed beside him and held him in a giant embrace.

"Oh Legolas," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere now, I promise," Legolas answered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For passing out like that."

"I understand." He pulled away. "But did you really have to go the brink of death just to get Gandalf to heal Haldir?"

Legolas laughed. "I would die for him."

"I know you would. And he would die for you."

"Aye, that's true." Haldir and his brothers walked in, closely followed by Gandalf. They all sat down on the bed, and talked.

"He just told me off for nearly dying," Legolas informed the others, pointing at Aragorn.

"I don't blame him," Rumil agreed. "Do you realise what worry you two have put us through these past few days?"

"Younger brothers…" Orophin shook his head.

"Best friends…" Aragorn agreed.

"Elves…" Gandalf concluded.

They all laughed. "We are not _that _bad, surely?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn tried to cover up his laugh by coughing, but the four Elves heard. They shouted at him, and started pelting him with pillows that just happened to be stored in that particular room.

"Where's Gimli?" Legolas asked once the fuss had calmed down.

"Probably still with King Théoden. He's worried sick about you though Legolas," Aragorn told him.

"You had better tell him I have recovered then hadn't you?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice?"

"Um…no. off you go." Legolas grinned at the Ranger as he left with Gandalf.

"You really are something Legolas," Orophin told him.

"Why?"

"Friends with a Dwarf, friends with humans, and you are in love with my youngest brother? Are you sure you are alright in the head?"

"I hope that wasn't an insult to me Orophin," Haldir said dangerously, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not dear brother. It was an insult to Legolas."

"Hey!" Legolas threw another pillow at Orophin. "Blame it on the parents."

"That's what they're for after all," Rumil agreed. They all laughed again.

"Ah, happy days," Orophin decided, leaning back against Legolas' legs, which were covered by a blanket.

"Definitely," Rumil agreed, leaning against them on the other side. They both shut their eyes blissfully.  

Legolas looked at Haldir. Haldir just shrugged and sat beside him, an arm protectively round his shoulders. "Surely you have seen better?" he asked.

"Shut up," Orophin grumbled, making himself more comfortable.

"My legs are not cushions," Legolas told them.

"And your point is?" Rumil asked, opening one eye lazily and looking at the Prince. Legolas scowled at him, but said nothing more, nestling further into Haldir's grasp.

See! I can't kill either of them, because they are so deeply in love with each other! sits back again, and falls off chair

I'm fine! rubs head where she bumped it on floor

So, how was that? I can tell you there are… 4 more chapters left after this one. Hmm, what else could happen?

Wait and see!

See you next week!

_Lainfaer _


	8. Dancing and Loving

**TROY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ORLI IS SOOOO FIT! **

**Ahh, glad I got THAT out of my system…**

**Heehee, just _had _to add this chapter in! **

**By the way, I know there wasn't any dancing and merry-making at Helms Deep, but I'm calling this…authoristic license! If that word even exists… **

**I went to London on Saturday and saw Chitty Chitty Bang Bang on stage! It was absolutely amazing. And I went shopping. All my money kinda went down the drain… **

**Thank you for all my reviews, and replies are below. **

**_Lainfaer_**

__

__

__

**Elerrina – Good author? YAY! You are too don't forget. I love their nicknames! They rule! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul – Why of course they lived! Lols. Thank for reviewing. **

**Starlit Hope – I lie hugs! And cookies! Thanks for reviewing. **

**MoroTheWolfGod – Here you go! Just like you asked! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Angel From Hell – Course I can't kill them! They're my little Leggy and Hally! Well, they're JRR Tolkien's, but he's kinda dead, so can I own them? PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE??? **

**Ah hem…**

**regains composure**

**Hunt me down? gulps and hides behind Leggy and Hally I guess you would. But there's no need, cos they're alive! Yay! Thanks for reviewing. **

__

__

__

**_Chapter 8: Dancing and Loving._**

__

__

__

__

"I told you! I _knew _that at least one of you would get hurt! But _oh no,_ you wouldn't listen to me!"

"My Lady, if you would just let me explain…"

"No, my Lord! You said, that if you got hurt, I could sneer! And sneer I will!"

Legolas couldn't help laughing. "Oh Lady Éowyn, you are so funny sometimes."

Éowyn gaped at the Prince. "Funny? Thanks very much," she added dryly. 

"My pleasure."

"So, what happened exactly?" They were walking along the Wall together, discussing the battle. When Éowyn had found out that Legolas had been hurt, she had been extremely worried. Even more so when she found out _how _he was injured. When he had collapsed in the hall, she had been confused at to what was wrong. He had had no visible wounds that she could see. And who was this Haldir?

Then Aragorn had told her more. What was wrong with Legolas, and why he had collapsed? He had not, however, told her that Legolas and Haldir were together. That was up to the Prince.

"My Lady, what do you think of…males being together?" he asked as they walked.

"As in lovers? I do not have a problem with it. Why do you ask?" They came to the edge of the Wall and leant on it, looking out over the landscape.

"What would you say if I told you I had a male partner?"

"I would be happy for you of course. Why, do you?"

He smiled a secretive smile.

"You do! Ooh, who is it? Tell me, tell me!"

He looked at her and laughed softly. "My Lady, it is not that big a thing."

"It is! I really am happy for you. When we talked in Edoras, you seemed so…lonely and secluded from everyone else. I had no idea you had a lover. Come on, who is it?" 

"Haldir."

"I thought so. I have not seen him yet. What does he look like?"

"Beautiful."

"Well obviously you would say that! What colour is his hair?"   
"Silver. And he has deep grey eyes. On the outside, he seems so…cold. So stern, but inside, he has a warm heart, that would love you till the end of the world. When he smiles, you feel as if you are going to melt. His voice is so calm, so…seductive. He has a strong mind, a strong heart, and would die for me. He almost did."

"As you did for him," she said in a soft voice.

"Aye, I did. And I would, without a doubt. He means more than anything else in the world to me. If I had lost him…" His voice trailed off, and he looked down.

She took his hand in hers. "But you didn't," she told him tenderly. "You were strong, and you held on. For him. And he held on for you. There was no way he was going to let you die, and I saw for myself how willing you were to give up your own life for him."  

He looked at her. "Your hands are cold," he whispered, taking her other hand.

"Not really," she disagreed. "It's just the wind."

"Come, back inside. I do not wish for you to fall ill now." They walked back inside together.

Later that night, Éowyn kept an eye out for Legolas. She wanted to see this Haldir. The Men would be leaving for Isengard tomorrow, and Legolas with them. Haldir however, would return to Lothlórien with the Elves that remained.

Everyone was eating and drinking merrily, celebrating their victory at Helms Deep. But there was also a sombre mood, for all the people who had fallen. Speeches had been made - speeches of farewell, of victory, and of hope. There had been a minute's silence, in honour of the dead.

It was whilst Éowyn was dancing with her brother that she first spotted Legolas. She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back. Then Éomer had spun her away again.

Once the music was over, she made her way to where she had seen him. He was still there, waiting for her it seemed. "Evening my Lady," he said graciously, inclining his head. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thank you my Lord," she replied, curtseying a little. "And you?"

"I am here for appearances only. I shall not stay long."

"Oh, why not?"

"It is not really my scene, you have to admit."

"Well, you must dance with me."

"I don't think so."

"No really, you must. I am going to find Lord Aragorn as well, and make sure he dances with me too."

"I seriously doubt that you will get both me and him to dance. I am not in the mood."

"Tough."

Before he had chance to argue, she took his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor. Taking him into her arms, she grinned up at him. "I'll lead if you wish."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake." The music was at a medium speed, and she spun him gently round, weaving carefully in and out of the other dancers.

As the music progressed, he took charge a little more. "Let me show you how we Elves dance," he whispered in her ear as he drew her close. She just nodded, and let him continue.

Spinning her round under his arm, he pulled her in again, then released her just as quickly. The music was speeding up, and all the people at the sidelines were clapping and stamping in time.

Legolas and Éowyn spun round together really fast as the music's speed increased, and stopped as it came to a dramatic halt. He was leaning down over her a little, supporting her with his arms.

Silence. Then it started again, much slower. Many eyes were fixed on the pair in the centre of the hall, the Elf and Lady dancing together, a strange partnering, but one that seemed to mix so well. They didn't seem to be talking, just concentrating on the dancing, the flowing language of the music. There was nothing and no one else around them. They were lost together in their own little world, dancing to the music.

Aragorn could see his friends dancing together, and smiled. They both needed cheering up. Perhaps this would help. They could forget about the woes and worries of the world. They could enjoy tonight, before it all began again tomorrow.

The music came to a slow stop, and all the couples stopped with it. Clapping erupted all round and Legolas brushed his lips over Éowyns' hand.

"Hannon lle," he whispered, then disappeared, melting away into the crowd. 

She smiled at his retreating back. That dance had been an experience, one she would never forget. She glimpsed Aragorn through the crowd, and made her way over to her.

"You seemed to enjoy that Legolas."

Legolas smiled and turned to face Haldir. "It was enjoyable, yes. But I would rather it was you that I was dancing with out there."

"Just imagine the looks we would get. Two male Elves dancing together? That can't be right!" They laughed.

"Well I wouldn't care," Legolas said softly, slipping his hand into Haldirs'. "Come, we have all night. We will not be missed."

"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. I have already told Lady Éowyn I will not be staying." He led Haldir away, out of the main hall, and down the now empty corridors.

Helms Deep still held that foreboding feeling of death and destruction. It was still a mess; carts and belongings chucked everywhere. But there were now no dead bodies. They had all been cleared away straight away, as soon as the battle was over and the Sun had risen high enough for the men to see what they were doing.

Legolas took Haldir to the sleeping quarters. He had a room all to himself, and it was here that he led the other Elf. They went in, shut the door and Haldir found himself pinned back against it, with Legolas' lips on his.

"Oh, melamin, I have missed you so much," Legolas whispered hoarsely as they paused for breath.

"And I you," Haldir replied, bringing a hand up to stroke Legolas' cheek softly. Legolas leant into his touch, and they slowly made their way back towards the bed.

The rest of the night was just a whirlwind of passion and excitement.

**Ooh, naughty Elves! Well, they have been apart for ages, and just come back from the brink of death. They had to have a bit of fun at _some _point! **

**………**

**Next chappie coming soon! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	9. Memories ReLived

**Heehee, naughty Elves indeed! **

**From here onwards i.e. this chapter, it kinda skips quite a lot. You'll see what I mean…**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and all replies are below. I got some for past stories as well, so I'll put them on here, and on the new chapter of Farewells May Not Be Forever. **

**I GOT RETURN OF THE KING ON THURSDAY! WAH HEY! **

**Ah hem…**

**Yes, I got Return of the King on DVD. THE EXTRAS RULE! **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul – Yes, very VERY naughty Elves! Happiness all around! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Starlit Hope – Heehee, naughty Elves! Thanks for reviewing. **

**MoroTheWolfGod – Yes, I got RotK!!!!! The extras are sooooo cool! Have you got it yet? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Yeah well, I like having Éowyn that way! And I'm sure Leggy liked the dancing. Especially afterwards at any rate! I'm better than you at writing? I think not! Let's say………...we're as good as each other! That do? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Angel From Hell – Of course I can't kill them! That would just be mean! And Leggy can't die cos he's a main character, and Haldir's just too gorge to kill off! **

**Yes, Hally and Leggy are protecting me from you and your bloody bat! Heehee, I know you were kidding! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 9: Memories Re-lived._**

"Are you sure you are ok Legolas? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine."

"But…"

"Aragorn, please. Just leave it. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Legolas nudged Arod forward to ride up the front with Gandalf.

"He is only concerned for you," the Wizard told him softly.

"I know. But I just wish he wouldn't keep going on about it."

"And I'm stuck in the middle of it," came a gruff voice from behind Legolas.

The other two grinned at each. "If you would prefer to ride your own horse, feel free. I am sure Arod here wouldn't mind." Legolas turned round to face his friend, grinning.

Gimli scowled back. "It ain't funny laddie!"

"Gimli, why do you insist on calling me 'laddie'? I'm over two thousand years older than you!"

The Dwarf shrugged. "Habit, I guess."

Gandalf shook his head and faced the road ahead again. Legolas did the same.

They were making their way towards Isengard, where they were hoping to come across two little Hobbits that had got lost along the way. Gandalf had told the Three Hunters that they were safe and well. He had not, however, told them exactly _how _they had got to Isengard.

Their question was soon answered. As they reached Isengard, they saw, through various holes in the circling wall, Ents, tearing down any remains of Sarumans' industrial fortresses. The whole of Orthanc was flooded, and on top of a pile of rubble, were two small Hobbits, smoking and sipping ale from tankards.

"You found them then?"   
"Aye. Smoking and drinking on the ruins of Isengard."

Éowyn laughed. "Typical. They're such sweet little people."

"Trust me, when you're stuck with them in the Mines of Moria for days on end, they don't seem so 'sweet'."

"Well I've never met them before. I'm going to talk to them."

Legolas nodded. "Be my guest. I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air."

That 'breath of fresh air', lasted almost the entire evening. It was only when Aragorn went outside for some sir himself, after all the feasting and dancing, did he realise the Elf was still out there. He walked over to his side.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice." Legolas glanced sideways at his friend. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

"To where?"

"I am not sure." They stood in silence for a while, watching the sky. Then, Legolas sensed evil drawing closer at an alarming rate.

"He is here!" he exclaimed. He rushed back inside, Aragorn following.

Down the corridors, through the main hall, into a small side room where they were sleeping. They burst in., to see Pippin, struggling with what looked like an enormous ball of fire. Aragorn wrestled it out of his grasp, and fell to the floor himself, struggling to resist whatever temptation was trying to get a hold of him.

Legolas grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to let go of it. It rolled away across the floor, and Gandalf threw a black cloth over it. Silence took over once more.

"Fool of a Took!"

But Pippin was silent, eyes glassy, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few words of encouragement from the old Wizard, Pippin was able to tell them what had happened. About the voice he had heard in his head, and that he had seen the Eye.

The next day, he, and Gandalf left for Minas Tirith. Pippin had seen in the palantír, a glimpse of Saurons' plan, and those plans included the total destruction of the White City. They had to warn the Steward, Denethor.

Later that day, Legolas walked away up to the small hilltop where he and Éowyn had first talked together. He sat down, and looked out across Edoras, towards the Mountains looming in the distance.

The wind was cool and refreshing, blowing across his face, playing with his hair. It lifted up behind him, but he paid no heed to it. He could tidy it up later.

He sat there alone for about half an hour, just staring out into the distance. Then, a gentle voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"You miss him already, don't you?"

"Aye, I do."

Éowyn sat down beside him, tucking the hem of her dress under her feet again. "Barefoot again?" he asked, smiling a little.

"As always." She smiled in return. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I guessed this was where you would be."

"You guessed right. I've been here about half an hour."

"Just sitting here? Looking towards the Mountains?"

"Yes. It relaxes me."

"You don't mind if I sit here too do you?"

"No, of course not. I welcome your company. Dwarves and men are alright, but after a while…"

She laughed. "I understand." She sighed, closing her eyes briefly against the wind. Her hair was blowing around even more than Legolas'. She pulled back in her hands, and tied it together in a rough ponytail with a small leather band.

"You still have that bracelet?" she asked.   
"Yes." He pulled back his sleeve, revealing the small silver charm bracelet. "I'll never take it off now."

"Like you said, she'd kill you."

"Exactly." He looked at her. "My Lady, I never told you why I was separated from my family for so long, did I?"

"No. No you didn't."

"I'll tell you now, if you are willing to listen."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Well, it all started about 700 years ago, when I travelled to Rivendell, as a messenger for my father to Lord Elrond. Whilst there, I met an Elf called Astalder. He was charming, funny, and handsome. I fell for him immediately. We had lots in common, and so got on really well.

We became lovers, and I stayed in Rivendell for the next century. But, Astalder soon changed. He was older than me, and wanted more control. He turned to drink, which made him violent."

"He hit you?"

"Worse than that. He would do anything he could to make me his. When you are in love, you are still meant to be free, are you not?" She nodded. "Well, I wasn't free. If I refused to make love to him at any time, he would hit me, kick me, and even use his belt on me. I was powerless against him. He cut off all contact from my family to me, and from me to my family. Hence the reason why I was away from them for so long."

"And this continued for an entire century?"

"Aye. I don't know how I survived. I guess it was the love of the twins that pulled me through. Pure, brotherly love. They were my best friends, and still are. The twin sons of Elrond; Elladan and Elrohir. We had grown up together, literally. Nothing more than 50 years between us. They knew what Astalder was doing to me, but I did not have the strength, nor the willpower to do anything, say anything to anyone. And there was nothing they could do. They had no proof, and I certainly wasn't going to let Lord Elrond see the bruises Astalder gave me.

I made up excuses. If Astalder broke my wrist or arm by twisting it, I would say I fell from my horse. Bruises, I would say came from not looking where I was going, and walking into a doorframe. But they were not blind. Astalder would not let me go outside, and they soon worked out I hadn't been riding for weeks. They confronted me many times, but every single time, I would deny that I was being hurt.

But soon, it was all too much. Astalder was overly rough with me one night, and when Elrohir visited me the next day, I had a huge bruise, all down one side of my face. Then I collapsed. He took me to his father, who treated me, and he knew by now what had been going on. But I wouldn't let them do anything. I had this stupid notion in my head that, if we had a small separation, Astalder would see the error of his ways and come back to me, and everything would be back to normal. No more drinking, no more violence. How wrong I was. The twins wrote to Haldir, asking him to come and talk to me. The day he arrived, Astalder raped me."

"Raped?" Éowyn had gone pale.

"Yes, raped." Legolas took a deep breath, recalling the events of that almost fateful day. "Elladan and Elrohir brought Haldir to my room to talk to me, but got no answer when they knocked on my door. They walked straight in, and found me curled up in the bath, naked, beaten, bruised, and bleeding. I was semi-conscious. The twins ran for Elrond, and Haldir comforted me. I only have vague memories of that day. He placed a blanket over me, and I remember him telling me to hold on, to keep my eyes open. He said that I was safe now, and everything would be ok.

Over time, I healed, and Haldir stayed in Rivendell with us. We gradually fell in love. Astalder was nowhere to be found at first. Finally, he was brought out of hiding, and charged with rape and bodily harm, and all that kind of stuff. He was banished from all three Elven kingdoms, and stopped from crossing to Valinor for a whole millennium. Then Haldir returned to Lothlórien, and I to Mirkwood, where I was finally reunited with my family."

"And what of Haldir? How did you meet him again and become lovers?"

"About 600 years later, I joined the Fellowship, and we ended up in Lothlórien. There, I met Haldir again, and we finally confessed our feelings for one another. The rest, you just about know." He looked at her. "You're as white as a sheet my Lady."

"Can you blame me?" Her voice was low and quiet. "How…how could anyone, especially an Elf…_rape_ another person? _Rape? _I can't understand it. Humans, maybe. We are disgusting creatures after all, especially those in lower society…but Elves? The perfect beings, Illúvatars' first-born children? These ethereal people that are only mentioned in tales in human civilisation? I can't believe that."

"Its true, I assure you. As sickening as the thought is, it is all true. Trust me; it is not a common thing. But Elves who are raped usually die of the grief and shame. But, I had something to hold on to. My family. I had missed them so much. I had to see them again, and for this to happen, I knew I had to survive. I didn't enter Mandos, because I had to see my family again."

"That is such a sad tale." Éowyn slipped her arm through his. "I think you're really brave."

"I don't," he disagreed. "I stayed silent for so long. I never spoke out against Astalder. And for that, I was punished in the worse ways possible. I suffered more at his hands, and was separated from my family and real friends for a much longer period of time."

"I can understand why you didn't say anything."

"You can?" He looked at her.

"Of course. I can only imagine the pain and torment you must have been through, but I fully understand why you stayed silent. You were scared. Scared of losing Astalder, but at the same time, scared of being hurt even more. You're right; you _were _powerless. Even though it took rape for you to eventually say something, you did in the end, and that must have taken so much courage. You must have loved him so much; it hurt to admit how he was hurting you."

Legolas nodded. "That's exactly how I felt. How do you know that?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I can only imagine what it must have been like for you. I'm putting myself in your shoes, so to speak, and I can see clearly why you kept quiet. To me, the reasons are obvious."

"Well, you are a woman. Perhaps that has something to do with it."

"Quite possibly. We females are generally more sensitive than males. Not saying that we are weaker, of course."

"Oh no, you are definitely not weaker. Physically, maybe, but psychologically…you're just as strong as us males."

"See, you understand me as well. Perhaps you men _do _have a feminine side after all?" She grinned cheekily at his expression. "What? It's good to be a little feminine sometimes."

He laughed. "Whatever! You ladies have a masculine side I suppose, do you?"

"We can be just as stubborn and rude as men, if that's what you're saying."

"Who says we're rude? And we are definitely not stubborn."

"Oh really? Look at yourself. You're being stubborn right now."

"No I am not!"

Éowyn burst into laughter. "You men are also completely blind, whereas we women have perfect vision. You can never see where you're being wrong."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. I really cannot be bothered to argue." He stood and stretched. "I've sat here long enough. I think I've got a bit of a numb bum."

She laughed as he helped her to her feet. "That's understandable too."

"You seem to understand a lot of things."

"I'm female. It's a talent." He raised an eyebrow, and they walked back down the grass together.

"I suppose you want a lift again."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. Come on." He picked her up, and carried her all the way up the path.

"Its nice being carried by a person of the opposite sex. Gives you a feeling of…"

"Excitement?"

She swatted him round the head. "No. It just makes a woman feel wanted, important. And the man can show off his strength as well."

"Well you're so light; it takes hardly anything for me to lift you."

She poked her tongue out. "Have you and Aragorn made up yet?"

"What do you mean?"   
"Well, last time I saw you, you wouldn't stop biting his head off. He kept checking you were ok."

"Oh that? Yeah, that was all sorted. It was just starting to get aggravating." He dropped her off in the main hall again.

"What's Elvish for 'thank you'?" she asked.

"Hannon lle. Or 'Diolla lle, depending on which language you use."

"Which is yours?"

"Hannon lle."

"Ok. Hannon lle Legolas." She grinned. "Elvish is such a beautiful language. You'll have to teach me some more."

"Aragorn is fluent in it as well."

"Is he now? Hmm…" She raised a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, it would give me a perfect excuse to go and see him. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He watched with faint amusement as she hurried down the corridor to her room. She could be such a serious woman, determined and strong-mined, yet at other times, she could be as gentle as Filigon, caring and soft.

"You've been a while."

"Been talking to Lady Éowyn. Why?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No reason. Just wondered where you had got to, that's all."   
"Well I'm back now." He smiled at the Ranger. "You look tired Aragorn."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Go and get some more sleep. Trust me, you look shattered."

Aragorn sighed. "I'll never win a fight against you will I?"

"Nope." He grinned. "Go on, off to bed with you."

"Are you going to check on me then mother?" he mocked.   
"I'll be in to tuck you in in five minutes. Off you go!" They laughed. "No, seriously Aragorn, you need rest. I'll see you later. Or do I have to escort you to your room?"

"No mother. I shall see you later also." Aragorn grinned, and set off for his own room.

Legolas smiled at his retreating back then went in search of Merry. The Hobbit was bound to be missing Pippin, and Legolas felt he needed a bit of cheering up. Merry could do that; he was sure of it.

* * *

**Another little chat. I love having Legolas and Éowyn talk like that! Don't ask me why; I just do! **

**And Leggy has re-lived it for Éowyn. Again, I do not know why I put that in there; it just seemed to fit. Tell me what you thought in a review please. Pretty please with Pippin on top? **

**_Lainfaer_**


	10. Stories to Tell

**Ooh, this is a GOOD chapter! I really, REALLY like it! And you'll soon see why…**

**Many of you have been asking what happened to Astalder, Legolas' former lover/abuser. The answer is in THIS chapter! **

**Replies to reviews are below as always, and some more reviews would really be appreciated! I love reviews. (I'm hyper cos we had teacher training day today! Woo hoo!) **

**Crap…Sports Day Heats tomorrow…Shot Put…groan… :(**

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**Lani – You'll find out wh****at happened to Astalder in this chapter, ok? Pleased you're liking it, thanks for reviewing. **

**MoroTheWolfGod – Yeah, I know it does! I can't WAIT for the Extended Version! As I said, you'll see what became of Astalder in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Yeah, they _do _get one well don't they? You don't agree with us being even? Then I guess you ARE better! Heehee…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**(I'd like him to be my big brother, or even better, my b/friend!)**

**Starlit Hope – Cute? Yeah, that word rules! I'm on your faves? Thank you very much! Thanks for reviewing too! **

**Haldir's Heart and Soul – A woman's point of view is ALWAYS needed in those situations! And Leggy needed to someone to talk to and understand him. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 10: Stories to Tell._**

**__**

"Who gets to do the scolding now?"

She poked her tongue out. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood for arguing."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have done that Éowyn. You put your life in serious danger."

"At least I did what I wanted to do. Like I said before, we women can be just as stubborn as men."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "It is not a laughing matter Éowyn."

She sighed, and leant back against her pillows. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. I was really worried about you."

"That's nice to know. I've never had an Elf worry about me before."

"Just get some more rest. And if you ever do anything like that again…"

"I know, I know, you'll probably kill me."

"No, you'll just a serious telling off." They glared at each other for a few moments, then both burst into laughter at the same time.

"I shall do as his Majesty requests. Good afternoon to you my Lord."

"And to you my Lady." He graciously kissed her hand, and she laughed again.

"Be careful."

"I shall be fine. I will see you when we return."

She smiled, and he left. Sighing, she shifted until she was comfy. "Be safe," she whispered, then drifted off into a light sleep.

"Well, it's all over laddie."

"Yes, you're right Gimli. All done, all over, finished." Legolas sighed and looked up at the sky. "We'll be able to go home soon."

"Thank goodness. I need some good old Dwarven food."

Legolas laughed. "I expect you do, after all that running."

"Gotta keep my strength up!" He joined in the Elf Princes' laughter.

The pair was walking through the gardens of Ithilien together, under a clear night sky. The War of the Ring was all over, and peace had been restored once again.

"Miss your family?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to see Filigon again." He fingered the bracelet round his wrist. "At least I didn't lose this. She really would've killed me."

"I bet. That's a nice piece of silver you've got there lad."

"I know." He looked down at the Dwarf. "What about you? You miss your family?"

"Of course. Dad'll be pleased to finally have me home. Probably won't stop complaining about the length of time I've been away. And then when I tell him I've made friends with an Elf-Prince…all hell'll break loose."

"I bet it will, knowing your father."

Gimli gave a short laugh. "Oh well, it's a bit late now."

The next day, everyone left to go to Minas Tirith. More celebrations were held here, and then there was just the long wait for Arwen and her company to arrive.

The days dragged by. Legolas was hoping that if she stopped at Lothlórien on her way, she would bring the Lord and Lady with her. And they might bring…

"I miss Haldir," he said randomly, as he and Aragorn were wandering through the Minas Tirith gardens one day.

"As you keep saying melonin."

"I know, but I do!"

"And I miss Arwen."

"At least you know for definite that she is coming."

"True. Look, don't worry, I'm sure he'll come. Any opportunity to see you…he wouldn't let it go."

"You think?"

"Legolas, are you _completely _blind? He'll love you to death and beyond. You've witnessed that already."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Legolas. He loves you, and you love him. Don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then. Never doubt a persons' love for you Legolas, especially if you love him as much as you do. I can see how much you love each other. Just be patient. He'll come."

"I know," Legolas agreed, smiling determinedly. "He will. He'll come."

And he did.

Legolas saw them coming from the walls of the City. The company of Fair Folk, heading from the North. They were still several miles away, but his keen eyes spotted them straight away. Coming across the Pelennor Fields, banners fluttering, and hair shining.

"Yes," he whispered to himself. He ran back across the courtyard, in through the doors, straight into the Main Hall.

"They're here," he announced.

Aragorn looked up from where he was conversing with Gandalf. "At last," he breathed.

The preparations had already been well under way, but there was now a mad rush to get the City looking as perfect as possible. The streets were cleared up, the few gardens that had been achieved made to look as neat as possible, and the people tidied themselves up.

They arrived later the next day. Aragorn waited on the palace steps, Gandalf beside him. Legolas and Gimli stood at foot of the steps, the Hobbits in front of them. All waited as the Company made their way up through the City.

Finally, they reached the top circle, and straight away, Legolas spotted him. He smiled, but made no movement. The crowd that had managed to get into the Citadel parted as the Company made their way through. They stopped, and Arwen dismounted, as did her father. Aragorn walked down the steps and stood in front of his friends.

Father and daughter walked over to him. They bowed respectfully, and then Arwen literally jumped into Aragorns' arms. They kissed, and then everyone erupted in cheers.

Legolas caught Haldirs' eye, and smiled. The Marchwarden smiled back. Gandalf saw Haldir looking towards the Prince, and smiled to himself. Nothing would stop those two now.

Everyone gradually made his or her way inside the palace. Aragorn sat Arwen down on her new throne, and there was, once again, more clapping and cheering.

Servants then arrived to show the Elves to their rooms. Legolas was still up by Aragorn, as were the rest of the Fellowship that remained. He was talking with Gandalf, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haldir get led away to a guestroom. He sighed, but carried on talking.

"Go on," Gandalf interrupted.

"What?"

"Go with him. I know you want to. I'll make some excuse up for you."

"I can't leave now! Aragorn needs me here."

"No I don't." Aragorn leant across from his conversation with Elrond. "Go."

Legolas gave each of them a puzzled look, grinned, then literally ran out of the Hall. He heard Gandalf and Aragorns' laughter following him, but he ignored it.

He ran down the corridor he had seen the servant lead Haldir down. He passed several, and asked if they had seen him. They pointed him further down the hallway. He thanked them and ran on.

As he turned a corner, he saw them. He picked up speed.

As the servant showed Haldir into a free room, he skidded to a halt. "I need to see Haldir," he said, rather breathlessly.

Haldir poked his head out the door. "He can come in," he assured the servant. "He's a…very, old friend."

The servant nodded, and left. Legolas grinned at the Marchwarden. "You can walk bloody fast when you want to," he scolded.

Haldir laughed, and took Legolas' hand, pulling him inside. As soon as the door was shut, they were all over each other.

"Won't Aragorn miss us?" Haldir asked as they paused briefly.

"Gandalf's making excuses. We've got a little time."

"Oh good." They kissed again, then just held each other in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," Haldir whispered.

"And I you," Legolas echoed.

"Legolas…" Haldir pulled away, his face suddenly grave.

"What? What is it?"

"Sit down melamin."

"What's happened Haldir?" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Please tell me."

Haldir sat down beside him. "I don't really want to tell you now, but it's better to get it over with." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "Its Astalder."

Legolas visibly paled at the name. "Wh…what about him?" he stuttered.

"He's dead."

Legolas just gaped at him. "De…dead? How, when?"

"A short while ago. He stabbed himself in the neck."

Legolas was shaking by now. "But…why?"

Haldir slid onto the floor in front of the Prince and took his hands. "Now Legolas, before I go on, I must assure you of something. Filigon is perfectly ok."

"What did that bastard try to do to her?" he almost shouted, anger glittering in the depths of his eyes, the fear quickly disappearing.

"Calm down melamin, please. We don't want to attract attention."

"What did he do?" he asked softly, his voice dangerous.

"He tried to kill her."

"Why?"

"No one knows. Jealously, maybe? Or perhaps being alone for so long drove him mad."

"How did he get to her?"

"She was out riding, with friends. He had, by some miracle, snuck past the border guards in Mirkwood, and ambushed their group. He pulled Filigon off her horse, and put a knife to her throat. He warned the others, that if they didn't stay back, he'd kill her. They were powerless. He bound her hands, gagged her, leapt up on her horse, and galloped away.

The rest of the girls ran, and found a border patrol. They were on to it immediately. They forgot their duties, and just ran through the trees as fast as they could, trying to catch up. Warnings were sent all round Mirkwood, saying that Astalder had got in. The hunt was on. Everyone was out looking for him."

"And was he found?" Legolas' voice was at a more normal level now.

"Yes. Captain Aras and his patrol caught up with him. They overtook him, somehow, and fired. He was hit in the shoulder, and leg. He fell from Filigons' horse, taking the Princess with him. The Elves jumped down, but he thought quickly. He pulled the arrow out of his leg, and held it at his throat, all the while pointing his knife dangerously at Filigon, who he had still in his grip."

_Flashback. _

_"Astalder, don't do something you'll regret," Aras warned, stepping closer. _

_"One more step and she dies," he hissed. The pain in his voice was clear. _

_Aras stopped walking. "If she dies, so do you. In fact, you're already meant to be dead." The Elves tightened the hold on their arrows already notched to their bows. _

_"I don't care. Perhaps death is the best way now." _

_"Don't say that. Just let Princess Filigon go." _

_"No. She's mine, as was your pathetic little Prince!" _

_"You bastard!" Filigon screamed. Her gag had come loose, and she started kicking. _

_Astalder struggled with her, as one shoulder was injured. "Stop it Princess. We don't want to hurt you now, do we?" _

_"Let me go!" she ordered, stills struggling.   
"Princess," Aras warned. She stopped. _

_"Good girl," Astalder murmured into her ear. "Behaving now." _

_"Just let me go," she whispered back, glaring at him. "Else you'll pay." _

_"Oh no. You're the one who's paying. Let's just say, I'll get from you, what I never got from your brother. Obedience, understanding, and love." _

_"That's right, he never loved you," she spat, seeing the Elf behind her and Astalder creeping up. "He hated you, he despised you. He's told me himself." _

_"Why then, did he stay with me? Insist on not telling anyone." _

_"He couldn't." _

_"No. Because he was scared. Face it Filigon, your brother is a wimp. A useless, pathetic…" but he was cut off as Haldir lunged at him from behind, his brothers assisting. _

_Filigon was picked up by Aras and taken to one side. Her bonds were cut, and Aras held her close. She was shaking like a leaf. _

_Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin struggled with him on the ground. Eventually though, they had him under control. Rumil and Orophin pinned him down, whilst Haldir talked to him. _

_"You're stupid Astalder," he said, crouching down beside the trapped Elf. "You've wasted your entire life." _

_"No. I think I've lived it to the full personally. Oh, and Legolas? You can have him." _

_Haldir backhanded him across the face. "You will refer to him as Prince Legolas. He is royalty, and should be treated as such." _

_"Whatever," Astalder spat back in his face. He managed to knee Rumil and Orophin off him somehow, and picked up the arrow he had dropped. "Give my love to Prince Legolas," he said. Then he plunged the arrow into his neck. _

_Filigons' scream echoed throughout the forest. _

_End of Flashback. _

Legolas sat there stunned. "I…"

"Shh, don't speak now melamin. Don't worry, Filigon is safe and well. No harm came to her."

"But…what were you doing in Mirkwood anyway?"

"Helping with the destruction of Dol Goldur. We stayed there a bit, so went out with the border patrols."

"Oh, ok." Legolas was shaking again, and still worryingly pale. Haldir got him a drink of water. "So…he's gone then? Dead…forever?"

"Yes. I wanted to kill the bastard myself, but he beat me to it. He knew he'd won then. By killing himself, he got one over on me. But at least he's gone for good now. Surely that puts your mind at rest?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes. But I have to go home. Filigon…"

"She's fine, just like I said. Don't worry. Your father got really mad though. He's very scary when angry I've discovered."

"I know. I have been through it many times, trust me." They laughed.

"Get some sleep Legolas, you need it."

"No. I'd rather be around people. I won't be able to get to sleep at any rate."

"Are you glad I told you?"

"Yes. Very glad. I needed to know."

"That's what I thought. So, what's been happening here?"

Legolas then started telling Haldir his own story.

* * *

**HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD! YAY! WOO HOO!!!!**

**Well, I knew he was dead as soon as I started this sequel. I'd already decided to kill him off, just hadn't told you guys! Heehee…**

**Next chapter is the LAST ONE! So, (cos I always have two stories on the go at once), I have put the first chapter of The Demons of the Heart up tonight. It's the sequel to Sleeping Dangerously. If you read that, go read Demons! **

**See you next week for the final chapter of New Hope and Love. **

**_Lainfaer_**


	11. Unexpected Happiness

**DA DADA DA! LAST CHAPTER! **

**Okies, first thing, most of you will think I will have gone MILES too far by the end of this chapter. But I thought that it was a nice ending. So tough if you don't like it, basically. It's my story, they're my characters, (if only borrowed for a short period of time, (thanks Mr T,)), and I'll make happen what I wanna! **

**Did that make any sense at all? Nope, thought not. **

**Replies to reviews are below, and if you haven't started reading Demons of the Heart, please go and read it! It's the sequel to Sleeping Dangerously, so it would be a good idea if you read that one first. Pretty please with Leggy on top? That plea normally works… **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul – Yup, easy way out. Coward. Just goes to show, the bullies can't win! Go Leggy, go Hally! Tortured? Yup, I agree! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – If he and Leggy had met up again, Leggy would have _definitely _needed someone (Hally) with him. And Astalder would just be in more trouble for seeing him again. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**The Nameless Elf – Of course it's going to be a happy ending. I lurve happy endings! Though I am working on a tragedy…**

**It's ok that you haven't reviewed for ages. At least you have now! Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Starlit Hope – Yeah, happy days rule! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 11: Unexpected Happiness._**

**__**

**__**

The years passed happily for Legolas and Haldir. They returned to Mirkwood, and Filigon was overjoyed to have her brother back in one piece, as were Thoron and Neldor. Thranduil was pleased his son had finally found love, and this time, in a decent person.

A few months later, Haldir and Legolas were bonded, saying their vows with witnesses. Now, only death would separate them, and they weren't going to let that cause another barrier again.

They travelled around with Gimli, who, unfortunately, had not loved another since laying eyes on Lady Galadriel. And it was doubted that he ever would.

When the Ringbearers passed over the Sea, Haldir was a bit forlorn at not being able to follow his Queen. But she literally ordered him to remain behind with Legolas, as his time to go over the Sea was not yet at hand. Haldir had agreed, and she had gone.

They went many times to Minas Tirith, though their main home was now of course, Ithilien. During one visit to the White City, Legolas and Aragorn were having a private walk through the gardens.

"How is Haldir coping with having a Prince as his partner then?" Aragorn asked jokingly.

Legolas shot him a glare. "Fine, thank you very much. And how is Arwen coping with having such a smelly, old Ranger for her husband?"

They glared at each other, then burst into laughter. It was an old joke, shared for many years between the pair. It was never meant to be horrible.

"And I head congratulations are in order, yet again," Legolas said, smiling slyly. "Another child on the way _already _Aragorn? You have been a busy boy."

Aragorn scowled. "Yes, Arwen is with child again."   
"I am happy for you," Legolas told him, smiling.

"Fancy being godfather again?"

"I'm already godfather to at least half your children."

"All of them actually. And there aren't that many. Only Eldarion, and his two sisters. Soon-to-be three, we presume."

"You make me feel so old."

Aragorn laughed. "Sorry. Having children makes you feel young."

"As if I will ever have children Aragorn." Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard it is possible…"

"No way am I going to go through all that pain! No way, forget it!"

"Haldir?"

"Nope."

"But you two would make such good parents."

"Aragorn, you're starting to sound like an old grandmother."

"But just think how beautiful they'd be. Golden or silver hair, light blue or grey eyes…"

"Stop it, you'll make me broody."

"If you hadn't guessed already, that's what I'm trying to do melonin."

"Aragorn…"

"No, I'm being deadly serious. Adopt one then."

"Don't be stupid."

"Have one of mine if you want. One of the girls. Feel free to choose."

Legolas laughed. "No, we're fine by ourselves."

"But you'll get older, and older, and older, without having any children, and you'll regret it. I know you will Legolas. It's natural."

"For women maybe. But, unless you hadn't noticed, I am not female, neither is Haldir."

Aragorn sighed. "I'm not getting anywhere, am I?"

"No. Can we end this conversation now?"   
"If you wish."

"Thank you."

But later that very same night, Legolas found himself cornered by Arwen. She took his hand, and led him silently out of the Hall, where there was presently a feast and dance going on.

They walked outside, over to the Wall, and stood there, side by side for a while. Eventually, Arwen turned to Legolas, frowning. "Aragorn told me about the little conversation you and he had earlier."

"Did he really?"

"Yes. He's right Legolas. You'll regret not having children later in life."

"But how Arwen?" he asked, turning round and leaning with his back against the Wall. He looked at her. "It's alright for you to say, but me and Haldir…how could we possibly have children? People say if you have enough Elven blood in your veins, it is possible, but personally, I don't believe it."

"Adopt?"

"No."

"Alright then. Have a surrogate mother." He stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? It's the perfect solution. Aragorn's just too stupid to think of the idea." She took Legolas' hand and placed it over her slightly swollen stomach. "Feel that? There's another life in there Legolas. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it."

Legolas sighed, feeling the tiny baby moving around. "I know it is," he whispered. "It's just…"

"There is absolutely nothing stopping you. You could even have two surrogate mothers, and have two children, one fathered from each of you. Haldir could father one, you the other. It makes perfect sense."

"I guess…"

"Yes, it does. Do it now, before time runs out. Years have passed already. Your mortal friends are growing older. They'll want to see with your own child, won't they? Aragorn definitely will. And me." She smiled softly.

"You're right. But I need to talk to Haldir first."

"Of course. Go on. Tonight, talk to him about it, tonight."

Legolas nodded. "Very well. Thank you Arwen." He kissed her cheek.

She kissed him back, then flung her arms round him. "You men are so silly," she whispered. "Never think of other possibilities that are open to you. We women have to think of everything."

"We're male. It's our excuse for everything."

"And don't I know it." She pulled back and stroked his cheek. "You will have children," she told him sternly. "No matter what it takes. And I'm first on the list to be godmother."

"Most definitely," he smiled. He took her hand, and they walked back inside.

Arwen grinned to herself as she sat back down with her husband. Her plan was coming into shape nicely. She had already talked with Haldir about it. Now it was all up to them.

"So, we're agreed then?"

"Melamin, I already said yes, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"You worry too much." Haldir poured out some wine for them. "Drink this, and stop worrying. All we've got to do now is find a willing woman."

Legolas laughed. "Nice alliteration there Hal."

Haldir grinned, and sat down the bed beside Legolas, sipping his wine thoughtfully. "Who would do this for us?"

"I don't know. We need an Elf-maiden."

"Definitely. I'm not going to sleep with some whore from the 2nd circle." They laughed together. "We'll find someone," he assured the Prince.

"Hmm. I'll ask Arwen about it tomorrow, see what she says."

"Good idea."

A year later, Haldir, and Legolas were parents. Legolas was the father, and they had a wonderful baby boy. They named him Mínant, Our Gift.

"Your turn next," Legolas told Haldir softly as they put him to bed.

"How long do you want to wait?"

"Not too long. Aragorn and Arwen will want to see him or her. Not forgetting Gimli of course."

Haldir laughed. "Very well. In the next couple of years then?"

"Yes. And if they're closer, they might get on better. I'm hoping."

Sure enough, three years later, Mínant had a little sister. They named her Tinurél, Star Daughter.

The years continued to fly by, and soon Aragorn was old, his children grown-up. His time was nearing its end.

"I will be leaving soon Legolas," he said softly as they took one final walk through the palace gardens.

"I know," Legolas replied softly.

"Melonin." He stopped and took Legolas' arm. Legolas looked at him, his eyes shining, but as yet, no tears falling. "Come here." Aragorn took his friend into his arms, sharing a brotherly embrace with him. "Do not grieve for me melonin. You have more important things to do."

"But Aragorn, you do not understand..."

"I do understand," he assured the Elf, pulling away gently. "But look at yourself. You've done so well in life, yet you still have so much yet to do. You've beaten Astalder, you've fallen in love again with a wonderful person, and you've had two beautiful children. You've overcome all the obstacles life has thrown at you. Don't fall at this last hurdle."

"I won't," he promised. "Thank you Aragorn, for everything. If it wasn't for you and Arwen, we wouldn't have the children."

"What are friends for?"

A few months later, Aragorn passed away, and Arwen after him. After a period of deep mourning, Legolas, Haldir, and Gimli finally travelled over the Sea to Valinor. Mínant and Tinurél also came. They had had the choice of either remaining in Middle-Earth, or following. They decided to follow.

They had made it. Despite everything that had happened, Legolas and Haldir had come out of it the better. Their love for each other constantly grew, blossoming with each passing day. They had both nearly lost their lives in a bid to save the other, and both had pulled through.

Their story was told for years to come. The tale of the Mirkwood Prince, abused by his lover, rescued by the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. Their long separation, then their meeting and how they fell in love all over again. The trials and traumas they faced through life, and the battles, which they all won.

It was a tale, never to be forgotten.

* * *

**Aww, sweet ending? Or did you think it was absolute crap? I warned you that it might have gone too far with them having the two children, but I think they would make such cool parents! True, maybe surrogate mothers didn't exist in ME, but too late now. It's done, and that's that. By the way, if anyone wants to speak to me on MSN, my e-mail addy is freespirited21hotmail.com (With underscores in between free and spirited and 21. They aren't showing on here! Grr...)**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, now please go see what other ones I have up. There are 11 I think… **

**Heehee… **

**_Lainfaer_**


End file.
